Focus
by filesfreak4life
Summary: A Leyton fic set after 6X12. "I have to tell you something" is not something that you want to hear when you are in LA and your fiancee is in Tree Hill. My take on what's going to happen.
1. When You Find that Person

As she looks at the picture in her hand, the tears begin to dry on her face... tears of relief, uncertainty, and of fear. A combination formed by the emotions she had been facing all day. Then, as she picked up the phone and dialed that familiar number, the tears began again.

"Hi..." she sighs, "I have to tell you something...."

"Peyton?" the concern was etched in his voice, and she knew that he would worry until he could get home to her. "What's going on...?"

"I lied to you today... when you called earlier. I told you that I left early to meet with a band, but I didn't."

"Peyton, you're scaring me... are you okay?"

"No, Luke... well, yes, but... I just need you here right now."

"I'm on the first flight out."

"Thank you."

"Peyton?"

"yeah" she says with such sadness.

"Are we okay?"

"Just come home Lucas...." she says, hanging up the phone before he could hear her whisper "I hope so."

Seven Hours later, and he was finally in front of the house. Being 3 o'clock in the morning, he figured that he would find her in bed, sleeping, but when he entered through the bedroom door, she wasn't there.

He had hours to agonize over the conversation they had on the phone. Every scenario had played out in his head. As he walked through the bedroom, the worry continued to torment him. Then he saw her... tear tracks down her cheeks, a blanket thrown over her body, and her hand clutching the picture of her and her birth mother when she was a baby. She was asleep, but it didn't seem to Lucas that it was a peaceful sleep, as her brow seemed knit in confusion even now.

He reached a hand out to squeeze her shoulder... "Peyton..."

She opened her eyes and gave him a half smile as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're here."

"Did you think I wouldn't be?"

She sat up on the couch, leaving space for him to join her and let herself be taken into his arms. "I did, but I was just... I needed you, and now you're here."

"Peyton, what's wrong? I have gone through every possible situation in my head, and none of them have been good from the way you sounded on the phone."

"I'm sorry Lucas, for doing that to you, but I couldn't tell you about this on the phone."

"Can you tell me now?" he asks, with a look of pleading in his eyes. "Start from the beginning, with where you were if you weren't meeting a band."

She stood up then, needing the distraction of pacing in front of the couch, and proceeded to tell him about the pain that she had been feeling and how she went to the doctor's office. The pacing stopped as she looked into his eyes and told him that her biggest fear was that she had what Ellie had, that she would end up with an incurable cancer, and not be able to do everything that she, that they set out to do.

"Luke, they found a few things when they were doing the tests..."

"Is it cancer?"

"I don't know...." she whispers, taking in a shaky breath. "They don't know yet...but they felt something when they were examining me, and I need to get it checked out."

"So you might not be okay, you said you were okay, so how....."

"When they did the blood test they found something else."

Lucas let out air that he hadn't realized that he had been holding and buried his head in his hand. It was too much for him to take in right now. She could have cancer, there is something else, and he was in love.

They had finally gotten it. They were getting married, her business was taking off, his movie was somewhat getting made, he was writing again. It wasn't supposed to be hard now.

When he looked up, he was met with the beautiful eyes of the woman he loved. In that moment though, there wasn't sadness or worry like there had been before. A hint of amusement and hope sparkled amidst the greeen.

"I'm pregnant..." she says quietly as tears well up again in her eyes.

"How can...."

"Come on, Luke... you know how that happens." she playfully hits him on the shoulder.

He finally smiles for the first time that night, realizing that she was okay with this part of her news to him.

"Wow..."

"I know... and I know that we never planned for this..."

"No, but it's okay. It can be okay, and we'll be okay, and...."

"Luke, the okay thing needs to stop sometime soon, because you're driving me crazy."

"I love you." he says, looking into her eyes and setting his mouth in a pure Lucas Scott smirk.

"I love you too."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" he says, getting up and allowing himself to get more excited by the second. "I can't wait to tell everyone! I can't..." he stops when he notices that she hasn't moved from her spot on the coffee table.

"We can't tell everyone... I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Peyton..."

"Luke, I know this isn't fair for me to say, but you have no idea the emotional rollercoaster I have been on today. Thinking that I might have cancer, finding out that I'm pregnant, and then still not knowing what the future holds. Luke there are still tests... There is something else there that they don't know about, and it's killing me not knowing that everything is going to be okay, because I want nothing more than to celebrate this with you and tell all of our friends and family. But this might not happen..."

As she finishes her small monologue, he takes her in his arms again, letting her cry.

"What's next?" he asks as she finally settles down.

"Because of the pain, they want to do an ultrasound on the baby. They can see if there is a heartbeat or not, and they can tell us how far along I am. They also want to see what else is there that they felt."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning... well, today actually. Ten o'clock."

"I know that you don't want to hear this, or rather you won't beleive me when I say this, but it's going to be okay."

"Luke, I..."

He puts a finger to her lips to silence her for the moment. When he takes it away, he moves his hand down to hers and places both of them over her stomach. "For now, forget the rest. Focus on the amazing and the great. For the..." he stops and looks at his watch. "next five hours that we have, can we focus on the fact that you are pregnant, and that this could be amazing, and that we are in love and getting married in a few months?"

She allows herself the happy thoughts and turns her head to meet his lips in a kiss. "I'd like that."

"Good." he says as he settles into the couch and pulls her closer to him.

They fall asleep like that, until she is awoken by the sound of Lucas talking. In her sleepy state, she doesn't understand what he is saying, and finally looks up to see him engaged in conversation not with her or someone on the telephone, but her stomach. She closes her eyes again to listen to him talk, and give him a few moments to sort out his thoughts with their unborn child.

"So, here's the deal, kid... we're going to get you checked out, and we're going to get your mom checked out. I'm telling you that you have to be okay though, because this whole thing kind of freaks me out. Not you though. You, I think I have been waiting for awhile, and your mom and I finally came to our senses at the same time, so now you can happen, and that makes me so happy. Your mom though... that is another story. When you get older, you are going to meet someone who just makes everything right in your world. That is who you are supposed to be with. Don't question it, don't tiptoe around it, and certainly don't ever let it go. Your mom and I did that enough for the next generation. Now that person is your mom to me, and I'm not ever going to be ready for her to leave me again, so you work on keeping her okay from the inside, and I'll work on it from the outside. If all goes well, I'll be seeing you soon. Oh, and when you get older, don't tell her about this conversation, cause she'll think I'm a big dork... but I don't even think you have ears yet, so I'm sure that we're good."

With that, he kissed her stomach, and stood up from the couch, and Peyton thought that was her cue to "awaken" for the morning.

"Good morning beautiful..."

"Hey... what time is it?"

"We've got about forty minutes to get ready so when can head over to the doctor. So go take a shower, and I'll get breakfast ready."

With breakfast in their stomachs, they headed out the door to find out what lay in their future. When they approached the door to the doctor's office, Lucas used their attached hands to spin her to face him.

"Whatever happens in there today... I love you with all my heart, and I don't plan on leaving you ever again."

"I know that, and I love you too."

A shaky kiss, and they walked through the doors, knowing that no matter the situation, when they walked out, they would have their lives changed.

-----

Okay, so I go through these random television obsessions... I went through X-files, Grey's Anatomy, Gilmore Girls, and then I found another love in One Tree Hill. So, while this isn't my first fic, this is my first OTH fic. Fair warning, that I'm a huge Leyton person, so that'll probably be all that I write. Reviews are always appreciated, and if you are a Gilmore Girls fanatic and miss that show, you should check out those ones that I wrote too! Happy Leyton!!


	2. The Flood Gates Open

First of all... thanks for the reviews... secondly... I LOVE writing OTH fanfic!! Like holy crap you fans flipping rock! So... thanks again.... And on with the show....errr... Fic....

-----

"Miss Sawyer, Mr. Scott... there are two scenarios here that I want to discuss with you. The growth that I felt yesterday was either that of a tumor or a cyst."

The two instinctively grabbed for the other's hand while the doctor spoke.

"In the first case, we would have to do a biopsy on the tumor and find out if the cells were benign or malignant. With the second case, we will have to monitor the cyst and its growth throughout the pregnancy."

Both scenarios seemed scary to the pair, but it was Peyton who had the nerve to ask the question that was playing in both of their heads. "How does this affect the baby?"

"Why don't we wait until we find out what it is before we start that dis--"

"I want to know." Peyton interrupted. "I have done the research on different kinds of ovarian cancer and cervical cancer, and all of the treatments are saying that the baby is not an option, so I want to know."

"Peyton, why don't we--"

"No, Luke, please...I need to know everything from his mouth, not the internet, not my own head conjuring up ideas... I just want to know."

When his eyes met her worried and determined gaze, he caved. He knew that she would be worried regardless, as would he, but Peyton needed to know all the details to process things like this. With all the major aspects of her life... her birth mother, her birth father, even their relationship, she was always given small pieces. Small pieces that she had to work to put together to make sense, but this time she wanted it all laid out for her, and he knew that he should let her get that.

"We want to know all scenarios." he finally said to the Doctor, while recieving a nod of thanks from his fiancee.

"The ultrasound that we are going to do is going to help us determine if what we are looking at is a cyst or a tumor. If it is a tumor, like I said, we would do the biopsy. If it is benign, we monitor the growth, and hopefully nothing will have to be done. If the tumor is malignant... cancerous... then we will have to determine how far along the cancer is. If we caught it early, there is a good chance that the pregnancy can be carried to term and we can treat it more aggressively after the baby is born. If it is in its later stages, then you would have to make a choice to try to go through with the pregnancy to see if you and the baby can make it through the nine months, or you would terminate the pregnancy and start chemotherapy immediately. Do you need clarification on any of that?"

Lucas turned to Peyton just as she shook her head, noticing a single tear falling from her chin as she asked about the cyst possibility.

"If it is a cyst, we will have to monitor its size throughout the pregnancy with bi-weekly or weekly ultrasounds. In most cases, a cyst will not interfere with a pregnancy, but in some cases the cyst grows to quickly and starts to take up too much room, not allowing the baby to grow the way it needs to. If that is the case, we would have to go in surgically to drain it and allow for the baby to grow. We would continue to monitor you to make sure that it does not grow back in that case. If the baby is okay when we go in there today, I am leaning towards beleiving that we are dealing with this specific scenarios. In a lot of cases cramping is associated with the growth of cysts in the uterus. Again, we need to check on the baby before we start doing anything. Are we ready to do that?"

As she threw a hand up to her face to wipe the tears from under her eyes she told the Doctor that she was ready.

They got up and into an exam room quickly and sat impatiently waiting for the Doctor to come in for the ultrasound.

"Are you okay with all this?" he asked her, knowing that it wasn't okay, but needing to know where her head was with this whole situation.

"It's hard to wrap my head around, but I like knowing everything. It gives me the knowledge to pray for what I want the scenario to be... does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense... and what scenario do you want to play out?"

"The one where we get to see our child grow up to meet that person who makes everything right in their world." she says with a smile, recalling his conversation from this morning.

"You are such a faker..." he tells her, moving in to kiss her on the forehead.

"You whisper very loudly Lucas Scott, but I love you for it. And I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Promise?"

"Definitely." she tilts her head up to meet his lips with hers for the sweetest of kisses.

As if knowing that they were ready for whatever was coming their way, the doctor came into the room.

"All right, let's lift up your shirt and check on that baby of yours Miss Sawyer."

It seemed like the world stood still as they waited for the picture to come up and the doctor to explain what they were seeing.

"Well... there we are." he says, flipping a switch on the machine.

The sound was unbeleivable. A quiet whooshing that seemed to be going faster than anything either had heard before.

"Is that the heartbeat? Why is it so fast?" Lucas asks, a bit concerned by the whole situation.

"I assure you that it is supposed to be that fast. And if you look up here on the screen, you can see that little white bundle right there with a pulsing dot."

"I see it...what is it?"

"Well kids, that's your baby's heart. And it looks to me like it is pretty healthy right now. And if I am guessing correctly, I would say that you were between 11 and 12 weeks pregnant, almost through your first trimester."

"Vegas...when you proposed." she says, not taking her eyes off the monitor in front of them.

"That somehow seems fitting, don't you think?"

"It does."

"Well, I'm going to get some pictures printed for you to take home, and then we're going to take a look around, okay?"

Peyton nods, still entranced by what she sees. The sound of the baby's heart still in her head, even though the switch was shut off minutes ago.

The smiles they both wore moments ago were gone, replaced with lips tightened in thought and worry. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, looking for hope, praying for a chance at happiness. His were fixed on the pictures he held in his hand of their unborn child. As the doctor searched for what he needed he was oblivious to the sweat that had formed on her brow and the way his knuckles were white as he held on to the pictures tightly, but he had to be with all the things he has seen. Finally, he let out a sigh that shook the two before him out of their reverie.

"It is a cyst, which is the scenario I was hoping for... Peyton, there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to carry this pregnancy to term and deliver a beautiful baby girl or boy."

The flood gates then seemed to open as Peyton let out a choked cry and Lucas' arms snaked around her neck. It might actually be okay... and they might get to finally have that happy ending.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone for a moment while I fill out some paperwork on this and set up your next appointment. Take your time to get dressed, and when you are ready, I'm going to come in and talk to you about a few things."

"Okay, that's... that's just... okay...."

The Doctor understood the emotions and left the couple huddled together in the exam room.

"The okay's again... Lucas..."

"Baby, I am so happy right now."

"That makes three of us then, because me and baby are doing pretty good over here too."

"God, I love you Peyton."

"We can do this, Luke. We can do this."

"Talk about an emotional rollercoaster."

She laughs a bit, wiping at her eyes as she stands to get her clothes back on. Once dressed, she sought out the comfort of his arms and let him take her onto his lap. Finally, it seemed like they could breathe again. It seemed like they would be able to conquer anything at all.

When the Doctor arrived back in the room, he explained that the cyst was actually a managable diameter right now, but Peyton would have to come back in a week so they could calculate its growth and determine the best course of action with the pregnancy. While the cramping was normal with the cyst, the Doctor also voiced his concern for the baby's health. If Peyton felt anything more painful than usual, or if the cramps became more frequent, then she needed to get in right away so they could check on the baby and the cyst.

"Other than that, be happy about this, get excited, and start celebrating, cause you two are going to have a baby." He says, winking and patting Lucas on the shoulder as he gets up to open the door for the couple.

As they walk out the hospital, Lucas pauses for a moment, pulling her back to him and turning around to face the doors they walked into again.

"Not so scary on the way out, huh?"

"We're havin' a baby."

"Yes we are Miss Sawyer-soon to be-Scott"

"Oh God..."

Concern instantly takes over his face, "What, are you okay"

"Yes, but I have to talk to Brooke about my wedding dress, and we are getting married in a few months, and we are having a baby, and we need to get all that stuff ready."

"Peyton, what stuff?"

"The stuff that the baby needs, like cribs and carseats and the mobile things, and--"

He cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy that is all we have to worry about..."

Realizing he was right in looking to the big picture, she smiled, "Me too."

----

All right folks... so that's it. And I actually did my research about the whole cyst thing, so it can actually happen, and that can actually cause those weird stomach pain issues. It was the first time I actually researched for a Fanfic though... and it helps that my best friend is about to have a baby like any day now!!

Anyways.... reviews are always appreciated, and I hope that you are enjoying the story....

Oh, and I CAN'T FLIPPING wait until January 5th when our show comes back... I'm like counting the minutes!!!!


	3. A String of Explanations

So, now you know what's up with Peyton... hoping that you are liking the story... there is more cute Leytoness coming your way, and some more drama as well, so stay poised at your PCs and get clicking or scrolling away!

---

Tired and nauseous was all that she was. This pregnancy thing totally blew. And the clincher of it all was that she wouldn't get sick. It was like those times when you got older and you had a stomach ache, and you knew that if you could just get the bad stuff out of there and talk turkey a bit you would start feeling better. But she couldn't, because it was always there in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't going away.

It had been a week since their appointment with Dr. Schwahn, and all seemed to be going well. They had another appointment scheduled for three days from now to check on the baby and the status of the cyst that was also taking up room in her lady business as she referred to it frequently. The cramping seemed to be few and far between, which was a good sign, and the two of them were on cloud nine.

Their only issue was telling their friends and family. Since she was labeled by the Doctor as a high-risk pregnancy because of what was going on, and Peyton wasn't always the optimist, she didn't want to tell anyone about anything. There seemed to just be a series of random explanations strung together to keep their friends off the baby train of suspicion. The first came with a change in wedding dress plans, which came just a few days after the baby's existence was known to mother and father.

5 Days Earlier

"Hey B. Davis, what's the haps?"

"I'm dealing with the aftermath of what I still lovingly call Samapalooza, and trying to get my teenager adjusted to being back again."

"How is she?"

"She's still a little shaken up by all that happened, but I think that she's going to be okay."

"Good..." she said with a hint of hesitation in her voice that suggested she had a favor to ask.

"So, what brings you to my lovely location best friend?"

"Well, since you are speaking about the aftermath of the teenage rave that ruined a prized possession of mine, I had a few ideas..."

Here was the tricky part. Trying to explain why you need a dress with some extra room, without explaining why and with out saying that you need it to have extra room. And trying to do this with a person that knows you inside and out in every possible way.

"About the dress? Have you changed your mind about what you want? Cause I can totally recreate what was ruined with no problems."

"I never really got to see that dress Brooke, and I'm sure that it is gorgeous, but Lucas and I were talking about the wedding and now that it is getting a little closer, I'm changing some things around."

"...Okay... you aren't planning a whole Julia Roberts Runaway Bride thing on me are you, because I don't think that Lucas can take another ditch at the altar, and I am so not allowing you to wear tennis shoes under one of my dresses." she says in true Brooke fashion, loudly without a breath between references.

"No, I was just thinking that I wanted the dress to be a little more flowy. You remember the white dress that I showed you when I got back from Vegas... my white trash Vegas wedding dress?"

"Yes..."

"Well, as weird as this sounds, I kind of want my actual wedding dress to have that kind of fit. For Nostalgic purposes of course."

"So you want like cute up top for the girls and and all flow after that? Ooooh, and a beaded double spaghetti strap with some organza like covering over the skirt. And I could put some lacing on--"

"I'm sensing that you have the vision then?"

"You bet your ass I do. No more changing the mind though, okay P. Sawyer?"

"Last time, I promise. Just let me know when I need to get fitted and all will be well with the world."

"I can just use the measurements from last time unless you plan on gaining a few pounds before the big day."

Peyton let out a nervous giggle and thanked the powers at be for Brooke's back being towards her as that comment caused her eyes to go wide as saucers.

"No, I'll pretty much be the same size, I hope..." she says, still with a hint of nervous laughter in her voice.

"All right then, it shall be done. Now don't you have a record to be working on?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm meeting Haley in a few to lay down some tracks."

"Then I will see you later for drinks at Tric?"

"Oh, well, Lucas and I weren't going to make it tonight. He's going to L.A. again soon and says that he wants me all to himself for the next few days."

"Awe, young love... gag me..."

Peyton laughs as she says goodbye to her long time friend and walks out of the store. It was just a few hours later when the second explanation surfaced as Haley and Peyton worked on recording one of Haley's new singles.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Was it really that bad?"

"What!? No! Oh, Haley, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... are you all right? You were like passed out there girlie."

"Yeah, apparently I have to start reigning Lucas in at night some more."

"Woah! Way too far with that."

She laughed and looked at Peyton for a moment with a look of consideration on her face. The look caused a few small butterflies in Peyton's stomach with the fear that she was found out.

"You look happy Peyton." she finally said after what seemed like minutes.

"You have no idea." Peyton said, knowing that it was the truth.

"Are you getting excited about the wedding?"

"Excited, freaked out, scared, but it couldn't come soon enough in my eyes."

"Yeah, I get that. You two have waited long enough for this happiness, and I'm so glad that you finally get to have it."

"Thanks Haley, that means a lot."

"Well, you would be happy to know that while you were catching up on sleep, I finished my vocal tracks!"

"That's awesome Haley, I can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah, I'm excited about it... but I have to get going. Nathan and Jamie are waiting on me, and I bet that there is someone waiting on you too."

"Yeah, my bedroom casanova is probably ready to pounce..." Peyton says, eliciting a look and half laugh from her friend "...just joking"

Present Time

It was the morning after their second doctor's appointment that the third explanation came to be... well... it was more of a slip up than anything, but the receiver of the slip was five, so they thought they were safe.

"Uncle Lucas, when are you and Peyton getting married?"

"In a few months buddy."

"And then she's going to be Aunt Peyton, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and Lindsay is not coming back, right?"

"No."

"So she's just Lindsay?"

"Yes."

It was during this line of questioning that Peyton came into the kitchen where they were sitting.

"Uncle Lucas says that you're going to be Aunt Peyton."

"I guess I am."

"Then I can call you Aunt Peyton?"

"If you want to, yes"

"Can I call you Aunt Peyton now?"

"Sure Jamie..." she said, reaching down to ruffle the small boy's hair.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, until the questioning began again.

"So, Uncle Lucas, are you married to Aunt Brooke?"

Coughing on a sip of Coffee, he laughed "No, Jamie, Brooke and I aren't married"

"Then why is Aunt Peyton my Aunt Peyton because you are getting married?"

"Jamie, I love you, buddy, but you need to go get your shoes on and stop gabbing." Lucas says, bending down to Jamie's level and looking him right in the eye.

"Okay, but I want answers!" He says, sticking a finger up in the air as he exits the kitchen.

With his nephew out of the kitchen, he makes his way over to his fiancee and places a kiss on her neck.

"He is adorable, you realize that." She says, turning into his kiss, and allowing her hands to meet his where they now rest on her barely there baby bump.

"I am fully aware of that Aunt Peyton, but I'm telling you right now, our baby can't ask us that many questions."

Then, from behind the oblivious pair, the questioning began again, "What baby?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said, trying to make the poor boy think he was hearing things.

"You said your baby can't ask you questions. You don't have a baby."

"No, but someday we might, and that's why I said that."

"Like when someday?"

"All right, time for you to go home" Lucas says, throwing his young nephew over his shoulder, and letting him dangle head first towards the ground.

"Bye guys!"

"Love you!" "Bye Aunt Peyton!" the boys yell as they make there way to the front door.

Close call, but again, the boy was five, so they didn't have anything to worry about. Well, they didn't think that they had anything to worry about. Then the string of explanations became the string of light bulbs in their friends heads. It wasn't until Nathan came over one morning to see his brother that the cover up started to slip away.

It was another week later. The wedding would be in one month, and the pregnancy was going well. The cyst's growth had slowed, but was still being monitored by their doctor with no real worry coming into play. She was in her 15th week, and if people knew that she was pregnant, they would probably hate her because she wasn't showing at all. It was partially that fact that caused their issue with Nathan.

"Luke, are you sure it's in there?"

"Peyton, you are kidding me right?"

She laughs a bit and exclaims, "No, I am not kidding! Look at this!" lifting up her shirt for his examination.

"Peyton, you are the tiniest woman I know, so it doesn't surprise me that you aren't showing that much. Besides, aren't women supposed to be afraid of getting big anyways?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know Luke, I just wish that I could see it. Then I would feel like it is all okay, you know?"

"Peyton, the doctor says that the baby is fine. We just heard the heartbeat like three days ago, and you are still freaking out."

"Okay, I know I'm a dork, but..."

"I'll go get it." he says in a monotone voice with a hint of amusement as he gets up to retrieve her cell phone.

The cell phone had become Peyton's security blanket the past few days after they decided to record the heartbeat while they were at the Doctor's office the last time. Anytime she would worry, she would listen to the sound and be reminded that it was all okay.

"Thank you." she says as he hands it to her, and she quickly gets it working.

"Hey! Put it on speaker, so I can hear too"

He laid perpendicular to her, with an ear to her stomach as she played the sound that they came to live for each week. And that was how Nathan Scott found his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Both Scott households were the kind with the doors always unlocked. You didn't have to knock, you just came in, which was exactly what Nathan did that morning. He heard them talking in the bedroom and figured that since it was nearing noon, he was safe to enter.

"Hey guy-- woah!" he says entering the room and shielding his eyes.

"Nate, we're not... you're fine. Clothes are still on!"

He opened his eyes, and then the confusing look on his face set in. "Dude, what is that sound?"

"Huh?" Luke says, confused.

"Oh!!" Peyton exclaims, shutting off the phone as fast as humanly possible. Then the stumbling over words began.

"Umm.."

"Uh..."

Nathan's look grew even more confused, until Peyton finally spoke up, "A new band just sent it to me, but I think there was something funky when they sent it, so it just came out like that."

"Oh." Nate says, not really sounding very convinced, but dropping it nonetheless.

A few minutes of small talk later and he and Lucas were off to the gym to work on his game before he started with Charleston next week. Nathan seemed zoned when he talked to his brother, throwing odd, considering looks his way, and so began the beginning of the end of their little secret.

---

Okay, so I know that this part didn't really have anything significant going on, but I figured that it would be a good way to give you little slices of the other characters, as I tend to be a bit Leyton-centric now. Hope that you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it!!

Have fun reading, and have fun reviewing!! Oh, and... when I wrote this it was T-Minus 3 days, 7 hours, and 6 minutes left until OTH was back off winter hiatus!!! WOOHAW guys!! WoooHAW!!!


	4. Light Bulbs

Thanks for all the positive feedback guys!! I'll try to keep it coming. We're only at week 16, so she still has like 6 months to go... hang in there!

Week 16 and counting of the Sawyer-Scott pregnancy, and all seemed to be going well. The lid did not come off of the secret that the couple had been hiding, and all seemed to be oblivious to their random explanations. At least they thought that was the case.

"So, I asked Uncle Lucas, but he didn't answer me."

"You asked your Uncle Lucas about what buddy?"

"If Aunt Peyton is my Aunt Peyton because she and Uncle Lucas are getting married, then why are you still my Aunt Brooke if you aren't married to Uncle Lucas? I'm confused."

"Well, because sometimes your parents friends can be your Aunts and Uncles, but they aren't really your real Aunt and Uncle." she says knowing that what she said barely made any sense to her, let alone to the child in front of her.

"So you aren't really my Aunt Brooke...." he finally concludes.

"Jamie, honey, you ask way too many questions."

He laughs to himself for a moment, "I know that's what Uncle Lucas said. He said that he didn't want his baby to ask that many questions."

If she was a Doberman, the ears would be on point with the comment her young godson made. "What baby?"

"Oh, they don't have a baby, but Uncle Lucas said that they would someday."

"Someday when?"

"That's what I said." Jamie says, not appearing to be as interested in the conversation as Brooke.

"And..."

"And what? I had to go home."

Suddenly the absence of wild party nights and the flowy wedding dress made all the sense in the world to Brooke Davis. Peyton was pregnant. And she didn't tell her.

"Hey Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm glad you're my not real Aunt- Aunt."

"I am too little man, I am too."

Her thoughts however were elsewhere, wondering why her best friend couldn't just come out and tell her about what was going on. They told each other everything, and this wasn't something that they told? With that thought, she picked up her phone and dialed her best friend.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Peyton, I was getting ready to drop Jamie off back at Naley's, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"_Oh, ummm... yeah, I think I can manage to slip away for a bit. Why don't you swing by here after you drop Jamie off."_

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while Peyton... I miss it."

"_I miss it too Brooke. I'll see you in a bit then."_

"Okay, see you soon."

As she pulled into the Scott's driveway, her thoughts were only of Peyton and Lucas and this news that she knew was true. Jamie got out of his car seat and ran to the back of the house where he knew his parents were sitting poolside.

"Can I go swimming too?" Jamie screams as he reaches the pool with Brooke in tow.

"Sure, just go get your suit and your wings!" Nathan tells him.

"How was he?"

"He was a gem as always. We went to the park, we drove around and ran errands."

"Thank you for taking for a little while. With all my studio time and Nathan getting in shape for Charleston, we were worried about not getting to spend any time with him." Expresses Haley, who placed a thankful hand on Brooke's arm.

The line about the studio opened up an opportunity to get some outside dirt on her best friend, maybe fill in some more gaps and what not. "Speaking of your studio time, are you and Peyton having fun?"

"Yeah, it's really great working with her on this, even if I think she gets bored with me."

"What?" Brooke laughs.

"The other day, she actually fell asleep on me... well not on me, but you know while I was recording. I walked out of the studio and she was passed out."

"Huh, I wonder why she's so exhausted?"

"She claims that Lucas and his wild ways is what's keeping her up at night."

"Woah... too much."

"That's what I said."

Nathan, who had been listening to the conversation decided to chime in as the two spoke, "He better not wear her out before they're actually married."

"Yeah, but they are pretty happy, so I can't blame them."

"Is Lucas glowing as much as Peyton is, because if he is, we should have fixed this a long time ago."

"Glowing, yeah." Nathan says, getting out of the pool just as Jamie is coming out to swim.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, I forgot that I was supposed to meet Uncle Lucas at the gym today, so can you swim out here with your mom?"

"Yeah, is Grandma Deb coming home soon too?"

"I bet she is."

"Sweet!"

He plants a quick kiss on top of his wife's head, waves goodbye to Brooke, and gets ready to confront his brother. Yup, Peyton was pregnant. He knew that he had heard that sound before. That was all that he could think about that day the two of them stumbled over their words. He remembered the sound of that baby's heartbeat when Jamie wasn't even a sure thing. It was a sound that a father never forgets.

"Yeah, and I have to go meet Peyton for lunch, so I'm jetting too."

"All right, well, thank you again, and tell Peyton that I'll be by later today to work on some stuff."

"Will do. She and I have a lot to talk about today."

It was a half hour later when she finally made it to the label offices, where she found her best friend with her brow knit and her fingers frantically typing on the computer.

"Hey, am I interrupting?"

Peyton jumped at the sound, but assured her friend that she was just finishing up something really quick and then they could go. It was as they were sitting that Brooke began to investigate.

"So I was thinking that I do need to double check your measurements for the dress."

"What?, Why?" she said, probably a little too fast.

As Brooke was thinking that she had her caught, she noticed her friend pale the slightest bit, rubbing her stomach as she did so.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying about the dress now?"

"I was thinking that we should get you measured again, since it is a different fit and everything. I wouldn't want you popping out anywhere that you aren't supposed to."

"Oh, um... I'm sure --" she cut herself off as she felt another pain streak through her abdomen. "You know what, I have to use the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back."

Her intention was not to go to the bathroom, but to call her doctor's office to see if they could fit her in to check on things today.

"If you come right over, we can fit you in Miss Sawyer. I am sure everything is just fine with you and the baby."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right there."

Meanwhile, at the gym, Nathan and Lucas were playing a game of one on one, shooting around while talking about the most random of things.

"So, I hear you've been keeping Peyton up all night... you know that can't be good for her..."

"What, where did you hear that?"

"Apparently your fiancee has been catching a few snoozes at the studio. She blames it on you."

"Well, I am to blame I guess." he counters, while thinking to himself that he is more to blame than Nathan knows...

"Yeah, I bet you are..." he said, with a hint of disappointment and anger in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean Nate?"

"Dude, I'm your brother! You don't trust me?" he starts to yell.

"Nathan, what the hell are you even talking about!?" Lucas screams back just as his cell phone rings.

As he watches his brother on the phone he realizes that maybe he pushed him a little too much. With the look on his face as he closes the cell phone, Nathan knew something was wrong.

"It's Peyton, I gotta go."

Nathan was left standing in the middle of the gym, fully knowing that it was something to do with Peyton and the baby, but knowing that his brother didn't want him to know about any of it, so keeping his distance.

Brooke knew when Peyton came back from the bathroom that it was something with the baby that she wasn't supposed to know about. So she let her leave, and was forced to keep her distance.

He found her sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office holding her stomach and rocking herself in the chair.

"Peyton, God are you okay?"

"It hurt so bad Luke, and I got so scared"

He takes her in his arms as she breaks down, and rubs her back in soothing circles, "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay, and the baby's going to be okay."

"Miss Sawyer, Mr. Scott, why don't you come on back?" They hear Dr. Schwahn say in a voice that seems miles away to them.

As they walk up to the door, they were faced with that moment of dread again. "Whatever happens in there, we are going to be okay Peyton."

She nods sadly as they walk through the door, another life changing moment about to be faced head on.

So you know those television shows... like ahem OTH episode 18 of season five.... (the airport cliffhanger for those of you who aren't as big a dork as me)... where you scream and throw crap at the TV... well, sorry for making you throw stuff at your computer. : )

Tell me that you love me anyway though, and leave a review. I'm starting to love them, cause some are seriously funny. I like that ones that can make me giggle a little bit... yeah, good times. Anyways, I'm hoping that you are liking this, cause I'm enjoying the writing of it.


	5. Breath Catching Moments

Okay, so I go back to work tomorrow, but I know you all are going to kill me if I don't update this at all next week. So, here is another one on the same day!! Sing my praises now... thank you!! Oh, and Tweetie...you crack me up!!

There are moments in people's lives where their breath just catches in their throat. Being told a loved one has died or someone is in danger can actually cause your breath to stop. That was one of those moments as the Doctor turned on the machine and searched for the sound that would save them. The pain was still there, evident from the look in the eyes of the woman on that table at the moment. His eyes were closed, maybe in prayer or maybe because he didn't like seeing her in pain. Either way, it was one of those breath catching moments.

A simple shift and the breathing could resume.

"That is a beautiful sound. A sound that we like to hear in this room as often as we can." the doctor says, with a smile and a reassuring hand on Peyton's arm.

"The baby is okay then?" She asks, still worried.

"The baby appears to be okay, but how is mom doing?"

"It isn't as bad as before, but it is still pretty nasty."

"All right, we're going to check on some measurements and compare with what we saw a week ago so we can figure out what happens next. I'll be right back."

As he walked out the two grabbed onto each other like they were the other's oxygen. The contact there was the only thing saving either of them from the bounce back of the worry that they had both experienced.

"Lucas, it's okay. The baby's okay." she says as the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"I know baby, I know." he replies, stroking her hair as she leans further into him.

By the time the Dr. Schwahn came back in, they had both calmed down a bit, thankful for their child and thankful for having the other there in that moment. The look of concern on the face of the man made ripples in the calm that they finally were able to grasp onto.

"What's the matter?"

"It appears that the cyst is what is causing the pain in your abdomen. Everything seems to be perfect with the baby, so there are no concerns there. As a cyst grows, it can sometimes be very painful. While this does not immediately affect the baby, it does have an effect on you. It appears that it is growing at a pretty steady rate, but not too fast for us to rush into anything."

"You mentioned something about going in a draining it if it got too large." Lucas interjects, remembering the scenarios the Doctor went through in the beginning.

"Yes, but that should wait."

"Why wait? I mean, she's in pain now. Can't you do something to help with that?"

"Mr. Scott, Miss Sawyer, there is a higher risk of damage to the baby the earlier we do any kind of surgery. You will have to go under general anesthesia, and I want you to be well into your second trimester when we do this. I can give you something to help tolerate the pain, and we are going to continue monitoring you each week, but it is my recommendation that we wait to remove the cyst. It might cause some pain in the meantime, but if you would like to go ahead with it now, you must understand these risks."

"Peyton, you...."

"Dr. Schwahn, can you please give us a moment?" Peyton finally says, interrupting Lucas after processing all of the information that was just given to her.

When the Doctor steps out, she turns to face him, placing a hand on his cheek, and allowing her eyes to meet his in such a way that she was showing nothing but love for him.

"Luke, I love you, and I love that you want me to not have to feel any pain with this, but I am not top priority right now. You and I got moved down that totem pole the second we found out that we were pregnant. You always tell me how strong I am, so believe it this once."

"I don't think I can watch you have to deal with this by yourself."

"Well, unless you are planning on walking out on me, I won't be by myself. I will have you right there for anything that I need."

"I can't lose-- " he starts to say, getting quickly cut off.

"And you won't. I need you behind me on this. I want to do whatever is best for that baby down there. Whatever lets us be able to hear that heartbeat every week is what I want to do. Please, Luke."

"Okay, we'll wait for the surgery, but you've got to make sure that you talk to me Peyton. This is not going to be like before where we keep these things hidden. I want to know when you are hurting."

"I know... now go grab the nurse and tell her that we're ready for Dr. Schwahn to come back in."

He kisses the hand that he had been holding before he gets up from his chair.

A fan of happy endings, the Doctor decided to schedule the procedure for the week after they were to be married, which would put her pregnancy at twenty weeks, and get her well into her second trimester. While Lucas exclaimed that was no way to start a honeymoon, he agreed that it would be the best possible course of action.

Instructed to take it easy, Peyton assured Lucas that she would limit her hours working at the label and in the studio, but still insisted that their friends and family be kept out of the loop.

"Peyton, they are going to figure it out eventually, and it would probably ease up some of the work that you have to do. Haley and Brooke would gladly help more with the wedding, and I'm sure that Haley could use a little break from working in the studio."

"Luke, I'm not ready for that yet."

"I don't understand why you are so reluctant to let everyone in!" He says, louder than he intended as he throws open the car door and marches into the house.

After taking a moment to herself, she follows, finding him on the couch in their living room. Sitting next to him, she lets her fears be known.

"I told you I wasn't going to keep you out of my head with this, so I won't. Luke, part of me is still waiting for that other shoe to drop with this, and I don't want..."

"to get your hopes up about the baby..." he says with a hint of distaste in his mouth.

"No, Luke! That's the problem! My hopes are up, and I am so excited about this baby, but have you really considered these risks? We could still lose it during this surgery. The doctor flat out said that, and I don't want to let anyone else get their hopes up about this, because it would be bad enough if ours were crushed, okay?!"

He sat silently, processing her words and coming to understand her fears. "I get it...I do...and I'm sorry about this Peyton. I really am. I guess I am just so sick of everything always getting in our way, and this just seems like one of those things, you know? This surgery...I know that the risks are small to the baby and to you, but all I can seem to wrap my head around is that part of it. So I'm just trying to ignore it."

"God, Lucas Scott, we are an absolute mess, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that we can be that mess together."

With that said, they leaned into each other for a reaffirming kiss. It would be okay, and they were going to make it through this intact.

"Now, I remember you saying that you had a dinner meeting with Julian tonight, so you better get yourself ready."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"Luke, I am so exhausted from this day that all I plan on doing is sleeping, so you can either sit there and stare at me while I snore, or go be productive. Please choose the latter, because I'm not going to be able to fall asleep with you staring at me."

"All right, I'm going..."

It was a few hours later when Brooke finally decided that enough was enough, and she needed to confront her best friend about what was going on. Part of her had also been so worried all day that she just needed to be with her to make sure that she was okay.

As she walked up to the house, she saw lights on, but noticed that Lucas' car was not in the driveway, meaning Peyton was there by herself. Letting herself in, she called out Peyton's name, but didn't receive a response. A bit concerned after her friend ran out of the office today, she walked through the house to make sure all was well and found her asleep on the couch. Perching herself on the corner of the coffee table, she watched over her best friend, looking for any signs of stress or injury and finding none. Convincing herself that Peyton obviously needed the extra sleep, she started to get up when she heard mumbling from the breathing lump.

"See, I told you I wouldn't be able to sleep with you staring at me...and you're not Lucas..."she says, as she looks up and sees her best friend sitting on her coffee table. "What are you doing here Brooke?"

"I came to check on you. I got worried after you left the office this morning, so I thought I would come by." she answers as Peyton sits up and gestures for Brooke to come sit next to her.

"I miss you Peyton."

"Brooke, I'm right here... what's up?"

As she leans her head onto Peyton's shoulder, she reaches out for her friend's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" she asks, fully knowing what her friend is talking about, and wondering how she found out.

"Peyton... come on."

"I couldn't tell anyone. We haven't told anyone, so you can't let this one out Brooke." she says, turning so their bodies are squarely facing each other.

"But Peyton, why? I don't understand why you don't want everyone to know about this!" she says, allowing the excitement to show.

"Because of just that Brooke. You're excited now."

"Well of course I am! My best friend is going to have a baby! How could I not be excited about that, Peyton."

"It might not happen...okay...It just might not happen."

"You guys don't want-- " she says with a look of surprise across her features.

"No! We do, but there have been some complications that might cause some issues, so we didn't want to tell everyone about it."

"What kind of complications are we talking about here?"

"I had been getting some bad cramps when I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant, but we found out that it was a cyst. It was when Lucas was in L.A. I honestly thought that I had cancer like Ellie and was convinced that I was doomed, until he told me I was going to have a baby. But there was something else, which, like I said was a cyst. We've been going in every week to check on everything, but today I started getting some really bad cramps and freaked out. Now they are thinking that they are going to need to go in a drain the cyst to get it out before it causes more issues with me and starts to cause issues with the baby. But they want to wait to do the surgery because it is a higher risk for the baby now, and no matter what it is still a risk, and the baby could... I didn't want anyone else to get excited about this. Luke and I thought that it would be okay and we just..." she went on and on, laying out all of her fears, appearing to get more and more frantic as she spoke.

When she finally took a moment to breathe, Brooke had to share her thoughts. "Peyton, that is a lot for the two of you to be carrying around on your own..."

It was at that moment that Peyton realized all that was going on. Yes, she had processed it, and she understood all the risks and the scariness, but it wasn't until Brooke pointed out just how much she and Lucas had been holding in that it all hit her. As she nodded in agreement, the tears started to fall, and she fell into the embrace of her friend, who had begun to cry as well.

She did not cry because she was worried about Peyton or Lucas or even their unborn child, but she cried because she hated that her friend had gone this long alone. This wasn't hate from anger about not being let in, but hate from the sheer fact of caring so much about these people in her life that their pain became hers. There was relief in the moment though, knowing that she could take away some of that painful burden and get to be there for her friend. Then there was the calm in realizing that Peyton had fallen asleep, spent from her emotion.

It was how the two were found when Lucas arrived home that evening. He silently thank God or whoever for giving Peyton someone to lean on during all this, then he placed a blanket over the two, went into his bedroom, and shed a few tears himself.

So don't ask me why I felt like being sappy at the moment, but I wanted some emotion going, and thought this could work. I recently had a breath catching scare with a friend of mine, so it made me think about what they would actually be going through. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more drama...

Oh, and review!


	6. A Support Team in Place

I am so feeling the love with you guys... I open up the review section and suddenly pinks are pinker, blues are bluer, and even my favorite foods taste yummier! Yummier you say? Oh, yes, they taste yummier.... hmmm... which reminds me that I need some food. Hope you enjoyed that bit of fourth season nostalgia, and hope you like this fluffy installment!

---

When she woke up, she vaguely remembered all that transpired the night before with her best friend, who now knew their secret. She knew they had cried a lot last night, and that was a relief to her, if that made sense to anyone. It wasn't that she and Lucas weren't supportive of each other, or that they couldn't rely on each other, but it was that they had spent their lives relying so much on their friends that shutting them out was harder than either thought.

She carefully got out of her friends arms, readjusting the blanket after she got up in search of the man she loved. When she found him, he was already up, writing at his computer in a frantic sort of way. She sat on his bed and waited for him to look up at her before starting any kind of dialogue.

When his eyes met hers, they both found the same thing. They had been through a lot yesterday, and knew there was more ahead, but they were going to make it through the hard stuff together.

"Brooke knows."

"I figured she did when she was here last night. I'm glad that you finally told someone."

"Well, see, that's the thing... I didn't tell her. She knew somehow, so I guess the secret's out."

He let a small smile come over him as he replied, "So we're telling people?"

"I still don't want it on the news, but if people find out, they find out, and I think that's okay with me."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Luke, Brooke said something last night that made a whole lot of sense."

"She usually tends to make a lot of sense when it comes to you, but what did she say?"

"She said that it was a lot for just the two of us to shoulder on our own. She was right, and you were right about letting people in. I don't think that I had realized that part of me was holding back this whole time." She paused, searching his face, and then adding quickly, "Not on purpose though!"

He smiled at that, knowing that she was trying so hard to be open with him, that it was something they were both working on together.

"She's right. It was a lot for us to handle on our own."

"Go tell Nathan or Haley Luke, take a minute to let it all out."

"Oh, Peyton, I love you for it, but I'm okay. I am glad that you finally got that release, but I'm okay for right now."

She walked up behind him and planted a kiss on the top of his blonde buzz, "You promise."

"I think so."

She squeezed his shoulders one last time before starting her journey to the kitchen, "Go talk to Nate after breakfast. Waffles?"

"Hmmm... French Toast? I know we've been compromising, but I'm feelin' it this morning."

After hugs were exchanged with Brooke and breakfast was eaten, Luke realized that Nathan and Haley were the ones that he needed to talk to about this. His best friend and his brother knew all too well about almost losing a child, and they had become the closest to him and Peyton, with Haley supporting them even when the Lindsey thing went down hill. She was probably the one that finally pushed him enough to confront his feelings for Peyton, so she knew them best.

He found Nathan sitting at the counter in the kitchen, with Haley and Jamie nowhere to be found.

"Hey little brother, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing good, even after you ditched me yesterday afternoon."

He was about to unload all of it when Haley walked in the room and eyed her best friend, taking up a spot standing next to Nathan.

"So when were you going to tell us that Peyton was pregnant?" she said in that matter of fact Haley tone that made you feel guilty about not doing something. He thought it was probably a teacher thing the way she could put that emotion through in her words the way she did.

"Guys, we wanted to tell everyone about it, but there has been so much going on, that we were afraid to tell people. Brooke finally found out last night, so I came over here to let you guys in on what's going on."

"Well, is she okay? Is the baby okay? How far along is she?" Haley starts, questions streaming out of her mouth non stop as her arms flailed around.

She always did talk with her hands Luke thought as he smiled before answering. "Peyton will hopefully be all right soon, the baby should be fine, and she's sixteen weeks along."

"Luke!" Nathan and Haley both exclaimed.

"I know! I'm sorry!"

It was Nathan who put away the hurt for a moment after putting all of the pieces together from yesterday. "Well, what happened yesterday then, and what do you mean that Peyton will _hopefully_ be all right and that the baby _should _be fine?"

He pulled up a stool and began to tell them all about what had been going on this whole time and about the surgery and how scared the two of them were. They had the same thoughts as Brooke about it being so much for the couple to deal with on their own, and Luke did realize that they were right. Peyton was right about telling someone all of this, knowing that someone can carry a bit of this off their shoulders was a good feeling to have.

After the explanation of all things Peyton and Baby, Haley asked for clarification, "So, the surgery is going to be right after the wedding then?"

"Yeah, and they'll keep her in the hospital for a few days to keep a check on the baby, but after that it should be smooth sailing for the rest of the pregnancy."

"I want to go see Peyton." Haley says grabbing her purse off the edge of the counter and coming to hug her best friend. "I'm glad that you told us. Let us help you guys out... Please!"

"Well, Peyton is going to need help at the label and in the studio. The doctor does want her to take it pretty easy for a while, so we don't want that many late hours."

"I will help with that, take some more time on my own to work on things, and I'll be happy to help with any extra wedding plans."

"Thanks Hales."

"Anything... now I've got to go see my future sister-in-law to make sure she's doing okay." she says, giving Luke one more hug before walking out.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then man." Nathan says, reaching out a hand for Luke to shake in that guy/jock sort of way. "You scared?"

Lucas tried to shrug it off, but turned to his brother with a teasing glance, "Since the day she told me."

"Man, Luke, I wish that you would have told us about this. We could have been there for you guys."

"I know little brother, but in a way, I think it might have brought us closer together, you know? Peyton and I have been through a lot together, not just recently, but in all of our years being friends. It was good to know that we were ready to rely on each other like that."

"Yeah, I get that, I do."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Shoot."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The heartbeat."

Lucas' eyes were the picture of confusion until the light switched on when he remembered he and Peyton laying in bed that morning. "I thought that we covered beautifully."

"You did, but the sound kept nagging me all day, and then I remembered what it was."

"Dude, the last time you heard that was like five years ago..."

"It's a sound you don't forget."

"Well, right now, it's what the two of us are living for each week, so I get that feeling."

They pause their conversation for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts, when Nathan stands up and calls for his son, suggesting that the three go play some basketball. With news of a new baby on the way, he figures that he won't see his wife for a while.

He was certainly right, because by the time the boys were leaving one Scott household, Haley was pulling up to the other. Stepping inside, she found Brooke and Peyton in the kitchen talking about the new baby Brooke line that would need to be done before little Scott entered the world.

"Hey soon to be sister-in-law! How's the bun in the oven?"

"I see that Lucas did make it over there this morning." she says, standing up to give Haley a hug.

"Yeah, but we figured it out before then, at least Nathan did, because for once I was clueless."

"Can you two let me in on how you figured that out? We were really careful about this!"

"The wedding dress." Brooke says quickly.

"Nathan said that he heard you two listening to the heartbeat." Haley adds.

"Oh, and Jamie." comes another Brooke interjection.

At this, Haley was confused, "How did Jamie figure it out."

"Well, apparently you guys need to explain this whole family titles thing because that boy either thinks that I am secretly married to Lucas or he thinks that I am not real."

Peyton starts to laugh, "So he opened up that line of questioning with you, did he? Probably because Lucas cut him off over here after he started asking about Lindsey."

"Good call on his part."

"Yeah, but we had thought that it slipped by Jamie when Lucas was joking about our baby not asking that many questions."

"Well it didn't, because that was the first thing he told me."

Haley shakes her head, thinking about how inquisitive her five year old was, "Well, those are the genes that you have to look forward to. Which by the way, can I say that I kind of hate you a little bit right now?"

"What?!" Peyton says, her mouth open in surprise, "Why?"

"Well because you are like four months pregnant and without a bump to show for it."

The next thing you knew, it all appeared to hit the fan as Peyton bursts into tears and runs into the living room, leaving a stunned Haley and Brooke in the kitchen.

"Dude, what did you do Tutor bad sister-in-law girl??"

"I thought it was a compliment!"

"We've gotta go in there, cause that was so not right."

When they find Peyton, she is not crying, but swept up in a fit of giggles that causes the other two to stare on in disbelief.

"Woah. P. Sawyer, what kind of drugs do they have you on?" Brooke asks, sitting down next to her best friend on the couch.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! And I'm not upset Haley. It's just that Lucas and I just had this conversation about how I was upset, but not really upset, but.... ugh... anyways, I was worried that the baby wasn't in there cause I wasn't showing yet. I still have issues with the whole thing, and I'm sorry!"

"Oh you are so definitely pregnant Peyton Sawyer. Welcome to the world of hormones."

-----

Someone suggested adding a little pregnancy humor in, so I decided to grant that wish. I have a friend who is about to give birth any day. For the most part, she has been pretty stable, but when she wasn't, it was like you were talking to a totally different irrational person. So trust me about the pregnancy craziness and trying to be the supportive friend. Hoped you liked the update, and review away!!

P.S..... How AMAZING WAS THAT EPISODE!!!!!!


	7. It's In There

At some point within the last three weeks they had taken that plunge. They decided that they were going to actually let themselves be happy. They were going to be married in a week, they were in love, and they were having a baby. The dark cloud of the upcoming surgery was there, but the couple chose to live in the moment, focusing on each other and their baby and what was to come.

Lucas was the perfect picture of an expectant father, always fawning over Peyton, not wanting her to do too much at a time and listening to her every hiccup. Peyton was doing well. With the medicine they gave her, the pain wasn't there, and each ultrasound revealed a very healthy baby. Nineteen weeks and all seemed to be in perfect place. Well... it was kind of perfect.

"Peyton, you have to wake up."

"You have got to be kidding me... come on!"

"It is Monday, you have meetings, and a lunch date with Brooke to get to."

"Lucas, this weekend was perfect. Two days in pajamas, watching movies, cuddling on the couch... can't we do this every day."

"If we did this every day, I wouldn't be able to call you my sugar mamma any more, and you'd just be the mamma, and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Ughhhh... Fine!" she says, throwing the comforter off of her and smacking him with her pillow as she stomped over to the closet to retrieve her clothes and then head off to the bathroom.

The gasp she let out when she got there had him instantly at his feet, running towards her, and actually running into her as she came out of the bathroom. "Peyton?"

She looked up with a few tears in her eyes, "It's in there!"

"What are you talking about, are you okay?"

"Luke, look!!" she says, pointing to her pants that couldn't be buttoned because of a slight baby bump popping out for all to see.

As he looks down, his head tilts in questioning, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but it's there!" she says with a little squeal of delight.

"Wow..."

"I know..."

"That..."

"SUCKS! Oh my God, what am I going to wear? I can't fit in my pants! I have to meet a band in like twenty minutes and I can't fit into my pants!" she screams, running back into the bedroom, and slamming the door in his face.

"Well, I was going to say that is amazing, but I can see where the no pants things is an issue... here we go." he says to himself.

In the minute that it took him to collect his thoughts in the hallway, Peyton had become a tornado of clothing, throwing pants and skirts out of the closet and onto the bed in a frantic rush.

"No buttons... no buttons... black dress... no buttons.... black dress and green jacket... unbuttoned green jacket." she is saying to herself as she searches the closet, completely oblivious to Lucas standing behind her. When she finally looks up, all she does is smile.

"Crisis averted?"

"Yeah, I got it under control. I'm sorry."

"You're fine. Hurry up and go change."

She runs out of the room quickly, but peeks her head around the corner for a quick moment, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's in there!" she says, giggling as she walks into the bathroom to change.

When she comes out, she is glowing, actually glowing. She had always been beautiful to him, short straight hair, a mess of curls, dressed to the nines, or running around in sweats and she was beautiful. Now with her hair back loosely, the tiniest hint of makeup, and a small bump at her waist that was probably only visible to the two of them, she had never been more beautiful to him.

"Wow... you look absolutely amazing."

"Luke, come on... stop."

He gets up and steps behind her to put his arms around her waist. "I'm serious... you look amazing."

"Well, baby and mamma are going off to work to look amazing there. You realize that no one else is going to be able to see a difference, right?"

"Maybe, but I just like seeing you like this."

She rolls her eyes before giving him a quick kiss and walking out the door with a small "bye babe."

It was later at the label when Brooke walked in on some crazy rant about Owen and his latest escapades. Peyton stood up and came around her desk to talk to her, which caused Brooke to stop mid-rant. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That is what... the outfit... Oh Peyton, if you were desperate for clothes, you could have just called me!"

"Are you kidding me Brooke?! I woke up this morning, and I couldn't fit into any of my pants, so I pulled out the first thing that didn't have buttons, Okay!? Now, I would appreciate a little support here!!" she says, getting louder as she is explaining herself to her best friend.

"Oh Peyton... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you and little Brooke upset!"

"It's okay... I just...wait... little Brooke?"

"Well, assuming that it's a girl, I figured that she should totally have the best name in the world. You can get rid of the Penelope though, cause I really wish my mother hadn't drank so much when she thought of that for her kid."

"Well, thanks for the input, but we haven't really started talking about the name thing yet."

"You guys have had enough to think about, so I don't blame you there." she says, resting herself next to Peyton by leaning up against the desk. "But... with this recent development, we do need to work on that wedding dress."

"Yeah, we might want to check on that before next week."

"P. Sawyer, do you realize that you are going to be P. Scott in like a week?"

"I know" she says with a dreamy look on her eyes and a whispering amazement in her voice "and a mother in like 5 months"

"You'll be amazing you know..."

"At which one... cause I'm starting to freak out about my qualifications for both right at the moment."

"At both Peyton. You and Lucas... You were always there. Even when you were playing the friends game he cared so much about you that it killed everyone in the wake. Even when he was marrying another woman, we all knew that it couldn't happen. And this... you being a mom... well.. that is just something that I have always seen in you. I have no doubt that Lucas is the luckiest man alive and that this baby has the best parents in the world."

"Thank you Brooke... but, can you talk to me honestly about something?"

"If you are about to venture into what I think you are... I did have a moment where I was the slightest bit jealous of what you were going to have. Then I realized that I get to be an Aunt again, you know? I don't have that close family, and none of us really did when we were growing up, but we do now. Between you and Lucas and this baby, and Nathan and Haley with Jamie, and how awesome things are with Sam now, I couldn't ask for a better family."

"And Owen... what about the bar boy that you continuously rant about?"

"I'll continue ranting about him, but I'm just waiting for things to fall into place right now, and maybe that won't be with Owen, but I'll still be happy."

"You do realize that you are the best friend in the entire world, right?"

"I only strive to be the best!" she replies with a pep in her voice before adding that they needed to check on that wedding dress fit.

"yeah, I'm a little scared for that one."

"It'll be fine. We can do that after lunch, and maybe call Haley to come help?"

"So the whole world can see me getting fat?"

"Woah Hormonal Harriet, you are not getting fat, you are pregnant! Please remember that, and don't start getting all crazy on me."

Peyton takes a moment to steady herself, takes a deep breath, and replies, "Okay, hormones in check, let's go get food, cause I'm hungry."

While the craziness ensued with the women of that makeshift family, the boys had another escapade to worry about. Jamie was ready for another round of questioning.

"So, when is Aunt Peyton going to have the baby."

"Well, J. Luke, it's not going to be for a few more months."

"Oh, okay." he says, seeming to drop the whole thing, and resume playing basketball on the pool deck.

"So are you scared?" Nathan asks Lucas, while watching his son play.

"We've talked about this... I'm totally petrified, but I'm completely okay all at the same time. How can those opposite ends of the spectrum exist?"

He laughs a bit before admitting that he didn't know. "I know that we talked about this, but it was a few weeks ago. You got anything else to throw at me?"

"She's showing. It was like the baby just grew overnight and decided to show everyone that it was in there."

"I remember when Haley was pregnant with Jamie it seemed like that happened over night. Part of it was the accident with her laying down all the time, we didn't see it. When she got dressed one day to get to school we flipped out."

"Yeah, Peyton made a tornado of clothing in the bedroom."

"Our tornado was right before prom... did she cry about it?"

"Not yet, just freaked out cause she didn't have any pants."

"Nice."

Unknown to the two men, the tiniest of ears was listening to their whole conversation. "So, baby's grow in a mom's tummy right?"

"Well, sort of... yeah buddy." Nathan replies to his son.

"How do they get out of there?"

"Well, they're born."

"Yeah, but how do they come out? And how do they get in there in the first place? Did Aunt Peyton eat a baby egg and now it's growing in her stomach?"

"Jamie, where did you get that idea?"

"When we watched planet earth and I saw the birds and the eggs, but we don't have eggs, so I thought that maybe that's how the babies got in there."

"No, Aunt Peyton didn't eat a baby egg... and when you are a little bit older we will explain all of this stuff, but you totally don't need to be worrying about this right now."

"Okay." he said, shrugging his shoulders and going back to his basketball endeavors.

Lucas just shook his head, resting it in his hands. "Sometimes I feel so bad for you that he got Haley's brains, because he's so inquisitive."

"Well, he obviously got some of mine if he thought that babies happen by eating a baby egg..."

"Yeah, that was all your genes."

–

Sorry for the update to take longer!!!! My friend had her baby!!! yaya!!! So, I was flipping out about that, and work started up, so all has been crazy! I have also immersed myself in random One Tree Hill marathons. I also had a bizzare dream about going on vacation with my friend to Wilmington and becoming BFFs with Hilarie Burton.

Needless to say, this summer that same friend and I have vowed that we're going to Wilmington... hehe... good times.

Anyways, review if you'd like to! P.S. If you go on fanpop, you can see a really cute Leyton sneak peak for 6X14. I have probably watched it like fifty times.... that and all the Leyton scenes from the last episode... I'm thinking that I'm going to like a pregnant Leyton.


	8. Getting Some Answers

"Okay, so strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we're going to try that wedding dress on you, so strip."

"I thought we were waiting for Haley?"

"She'll be here in a minute, so I figured we'd get you all situated before she came in."

As Peyton strips down, she puts a hand out to Brooke, who places the garment gently into her hands. "Let me know if you need help tying or anything, okay?"

"I think I've got it Brooke... oh my God."

"Oh no, does it not fit!?"

"No, It's absolutely beautiful Brooke, oh my God, it's... wow!" she says, stepping out of the small fitting room and into the mirrored area where her best friend stood waiting.

"Peyton, you look... damn, I'm good."

As she is twisting and turning, Haley walks in, and sees her soon to be sister-in-law's profile "Woah! Where did that come from?!" she shrieks, point down towards Peyton's mid-section.

Peyton's arms instantly go to her stomach, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do Peyton Sawyer, let me see that baby of yours!"

As her arms drop down, Peyton allows herself to glance in the mirror at her reflection. She was right about the slight bump that had found it's way there, but instead of shrinking back, she stood up a bit straighter and admired it from where she stood.

"P. Sawyer, what do you think?"

"I think that this is the perfect dress, and I couldn't be happier with it."

"Do you want me to try to hide the bump, or are you good."

"Oh, we are so not hiding the bump... we're proud of that little bump down there."

"Then our work here is done."

"Unless we wanted to show Peyton our finished bridesmaid dresses?" Haley adds, mainly because she hasn't seen the dresses that Brooke has designed and wants to before she actually has to wear it.

"Haley, I promise that it's going to fit, and I promise that it will all go together. They match the flowers and everything perfectly."

"Thank you guys for helping so much with this wedding. With all that has happened with the baby and just... everything, I really couldn't have done it without the both of you here for me."

"Well, you know that we'd do anything for you girlie. Besides, Nathan and I might need some favors returned here soon." Hayley replies with a glimmer in her eye.

"Woah!!" Brooke says loudly, throwing a hand up in the air. "Tutor mom is totally preggers AGAIN?!"

"We aren't really letting it out, but there are going to be two little baby Scott's running around here soon."

"Oh, Haley! I'm so happy for you!" Peyton says, hugging her friend.

Brooke had taken that opportunity to sit down for a moment, resting her forehead in one hand.

"Brooke..." Peyton starts with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Great... not only do I have Hormonal Harriet over here, but now I'm going to have Moody Marie too. Is pregnancy like in the water??"

"It's the WATER!?" Screams the five year old that just entered the back room to find his mother and his two aunts.

"Jamie, What? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and Uncle Lucas dropped me off, because he had to go to practice."

"Oh, that's right." Hayley remembers and then puts a gentle hand on the top of her son's head.

"So that's how the babies get in there? It's the water. Aunt Peyton really didn't swallow an egg baby?"

"James Lucas Scott, what are you babbling about?"

"I asked daddy and Uncle Lucas how Aunt Peyton got the baby in her stomach, and they told me that she didn't swallow an egg baby, and I just heard Aunt Brooke say that it was in the water. So, does that me that if daddy drinks more water, then I can have a baby brother?"

The three women just stared at the small boy, as if he had suddenly grown horns out the top of his head. There was a hint of amusement in the eyes of Brooke and Peyton as they turned to look at Haley, waiting to see where this explanation was going to come from.

"Jamie, you are way too young to be worrying about any of this. We'll talk about it when you're older."

"Can't a man just get some answers around here?" he says, slapping his thigh as he sits down on the couch in the fitting area.

Laughter then filled the room as Brooke grabs her godson into a hug, tickling him in the process. After awhile though, they all settled down, and Peyton had changed out of her wedding dress and stepped back into the store. As it was late, Brooke was closing everything down and Haley was getting ready to take Jamie back home. "Mama, can I talk to Aunt Peyton?"

"Yeah, buddy, I can wait."

"Well, can I talk to her alone?"

"Why don't I just take him back to your house? We can talk in the car, and Luke will probably be over there anyway..." Peyton suggests, as Jamie walks up to her and she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"That's fine with me if you don't mind Peyton."

"No problem at all! He'll be safe with me, and we can have a chat."

"All right, then I'll see you at home baby boy." Hayley says kissing her son, and then walking out of the shop.

Peyton gets Jamie settled in the car and prepares herself for an onslaught of questioning that he has become so fond of as she puts herself in the driver's seat. "So what's up Jamie? Talk to your Aunt Peyton."

"I want to do it..."

"You want to do what buddy?"

"Be the ring bearer at yours and Uncle Lucas' wedding."

"Well, we would love that too Jamie, you know that, but you don't have to if you are still scared about what happened last time."

"I know, but I really want to this time."

"Okay, it's a done deal then...and I'm glad because me and your Uncle Luke missed out on your last tuxedo event, so we'll get to see you be hansom at the wedding."

"Yeah." he says, which was followed by a few moments of silence before he decided to let his five year old feelings be known, "Aunt Peyton, I'm glad that Uncle Lucas picked you."

As she stopped at the next stop light, she turned to face him in the backseat, giving him a meaningful pat on the leg and a "thank you."

"You can tell that he loves you a lot. Cause he looks at you like daddy looks at mama.... all mushy gushy and stuff."

"Well you know I love him too, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad he picked you... besides, I think you're pretty too. Uncle Lucas is really going to like you in your dress."

"Kid, we sure have to bring you around more often, you make me feel good."

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Peyton just laughs, letting herself go back to focusing on the traffic as she made her way to Nathan and Haley's. As she expected when they got there, Lucas' car was parked in the driveway, so they both made there way inside the house.

"Uncle Lucas!!"

"What's up Jamie? Where's Peyton?"

"She's here" Peyton says, coming into view from around the corner.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good after my conversation with my nephew on the way over here."

"Really?" Lucas replies, with a glance over to a blushing Jamie. "He trying to take you away from me?"

"You just might have some competition there Lucas Scott, because he is definitely a sweet talker."

"Well, he gets that from his Uncle Lucas you know." he says, getting more and more sultry as he goes on, flirting with her like he was still trying to woo her when they first met.

As he pulls her in closer for a kiss, they hear a cough come from across the room, and pull quickly apart. "Gotta love that second trimester, man. I'd invite you for dinner, but I'm pretty sure you have other plans in mind now."

They embrace in a side hug, facing Nathan, who was sitting at the kitchen counter with his son, and make quick goodbyes with promises for a rain check on the dinner invite.

It seemed like the world was standing still as they finally reached the house, opening the door and pushing each other into the walls, taking turns being the aggressors in this crazy dance that they danced. Touches exchanged, lips meeting lips, and all filled with promise.

Making their way finally to the bedroom, they remove all barriers, and it is then that Lucas is rendered speechless by the sight of her laying there. "God help me, I am so in love with you right now Peyton Sawyer."

"I know... and I love you too... you know that."

He puts a hand to her slowly rounding stomach and just takes in this moment, trying to describe it, but not seeming to find the exact words. Their passion was still there, but it was there in such a deeper way than it had once been. It was her that finally put it to words.

"A fading summer, blind faith, a moment of clarity... do you remember that?"

"It's what you wanted to draw... what you wanted someone to see in your artwork."

"And this.... this moment is what I want someone to experience. Love in its purest form. Naked, raw, passionate. I can't believe we're finally here."

"You know, I can believe that we're finally here, because I think I've always believed that this would be it, but I can't believe that we're finally _ready_ to be here."

She hums in response as the hand that was resting on her stomach had started drawing lazy circles around her belly button, pausing every now and then to see if he could somehow feel what was there.

"Just a little longer, daddy."

"you know, I don't think it really hit me until today. It was there, and I knew it, but seeing you like this just..."

"I know... I know..." she says softly, moving her hand to meet his.

"Peyton..." he says, just before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

---

So, I got a little mushy gushy here at the end, so I apologize for that one. Sorry for taking so long with the update.... massively long week, and my next round of grad school classes just started up again, so yeeHAW!! Anyways.... how much did we LOVE the eppy this week!!!! The whole end scene with Nathan walkie-talkie to Lucas was adorable, and I'm pretty sure that the whole episode made me die laughing!!! And seriously.... I must say that I called it with the dress thing... I knew that Brooke would be more concerned about the dress!!! hehe!! That was flipping adorable!!

Have fun reviewing and all that jazz... I'll try to update this weekend.... oooh... maybe I'll attempt a Leyton wedding.... which I've noticed a lot of people mention but don't do really often. hmmmm.... I may attempt, I may get scared... I may cry... I may throw my computer out the window and into the snow... who knows... you shall see!


	9. Something Borrowed

When she woke up that morning, she let her arms reach out in search of him, but of course found empty bed. She then struggled to realize what had woken her up, but sniffed the air and found the sweet aroma of something coming from Brooke's kitchen. Then she remembered, and smiling to herself, she laid back down and put her hand to her stomach, letting it rest on the slight bump that had seemed to appear overnight a week ago.

"Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott..." she says to herself before hearing the door open.

"Hey Soon-to-be Scott, wake up!! We've got plenty to do this morning, and as your maid of honor I intend to get it all done and have you looking absolutely drool worthy by two o'clock to walk down that aisle." Brooke excitedly says while walking in the room, throwing the covers onto the floor and opening all the curtains.

"I'm up, and I'm ready for the craziness to ensue."

"Well, first thing's first, you need to feed the little uber-Leyton you've got growing in there, cause we don't need you passing out at the church, and then you are going to move your butt into the shower, because we've got places to go, people to see, and planets to save..."

Peyton just sat on the bed and let out a small laugh, watching Brooke running around the room a mile a minute. "Brooke..."

At her friends call, she stopped instantly, looking over at Peyton for the first time, and seeing the smile that had plastered itself across her face the second she woke up. "Yeah..."

"I'm getting married...."

The stress of all that they had to do went away in that moment. Her best friend was getting married to a man that had always been in love with her, from the moment he laid eyes on her. To a man that she herself had loved at one time or another, and who had now become a great friend over the years. With those thoughts, she let her smile meet Peyton's and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, the P. Scott might take some getting used to, but I'm so excited for you and Luke that it is borderline crazy. Have you really ever thought about the drama that encircles that crazy triangle of ours? Talk about Jerry Springer..."

Peyton laughs quietly, "Yeah, every now and then I attempt to process all that."

"You know that it was you all along though, right?"

"It was him all along for me too."

"I know... and sorry about that whole smacking you Senior year thing... now that you're marrying the guy, I figure I might have over reacted back then."

A playful hand came over to smack Brooke on the shoulder before Peyton grabbed her friends hand and they started walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

While this was going on, Lucas was finding himself in the same situation, waking up alone in their house. He turns to lean over her pillow, taking in the scent of the woman he was about to marry and be with for the rest of his life. He heard the door open and with a glance to the clock knew that it was going to be Nathan coming to get him for a quick pick up game at the river court before the wedding craziness began.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Nathan asks as he walks in to find his brother getting out of bed.

"Seeing as your wife points out to me daily that I wrote 'Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott' in our eighth grade predictions and it's coming true... I'm doing pretty good."

"Just pretty good?"

"Well, I'm better than that, but I didn't want you to think I was lame."

"Well, only lame people say lame, so you lost that one. Now let's get that blood going before the crazy stuff begins. Haley left the house like an hour ago promising that she would stab me in my sleep if I let you be late, so we've got to stay on target here."

"All right little brother, let me get some shoes on and you're on..." Lucas says, going in the hall to grab his shoes.

As the day went on, Peyton just watched it all unfold in front of her. Her hair was done, her makeup perfect, her dress was beautiful, and it was this moment of sitting there by herself that she got to take it all in. Brooke and Haley were running around making sure everything was perfect, so all she did was wait. She snapped out of her moment when she heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Peyton, it's Karen, can I come in?"

"Of course you can!" she says, standing up and turning to see Karen step through the door.

"The girls are double and triple checking everything, so they asked me to come in a take care of a few things and see how you are doing."

"I'm good, just taking everything in right now."

"You nervous?"

"While my stomach is filled with butterflies, I can honestly say not one is because of nerves, just excitement."

She looked at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and smiled, "Well, I'm glad. Now there are a few things that I have to give you before you take that trip down the aisle. You're something old is coming in a few minutes, but your something new was taken care of by Brooke.", she says handing her a box with a pair of earrings that match perfectly with the dress that she made.

"They're beautiful!"

The she hands her a piece of paper that looks like it is worse for wear, folded up and torn, and the hands her a card from Haley. "Haley says that this counts for something blue."

When she opens the card it reads,

_I carry this around with me, which is why it looks the way it does. This reminds me of a hard time, a time where I thought I knew myself and what I was doing. It wasn't until I took a step back from this that I realized that home and love and the man I was meant to be with was such a big part of who I am. It is a reminder that the love you share with that person is strong enough to conquer all things... even Chris Keller. : ) I love you girlie, and I know that you and Lucas have a love that strong. - Haley_

After reading the note, she unfolded the piece of paper. Reading the first line, _"When the Stars Go Blue" - Chris Keller and Haley James, _she sees the faded lyrics to the song that Haley left for and notices a faded pen marking up near the top and smirked. Next to the title was a very obvious –_ SCOTT_ put next to Haley's name.

"I was so mad at her for leaving Nathan like that."

"That was a hard time for Haley, but I knew that she would pull through it, and she's right about you and Lucas, Peyton. Now, I know that you have heard stories about evil mother-in-laws and meddling grandparents, but you don't have to worry about me."

"I know that Karen."

"Now... I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone... okay?" she asks, putting her hands on Peyton's shoulders, and searching her eyes for an answer and promise.

"I liked Lindsay, Peyton... but I've always loved you... I've always known that it was going to be you and my son, and I couldn't be happier. Which is why it is you that I am giving this to. Now consider it borrowed until the next generation comes around and you can let them borrow it." she says, opening a box and revealing a small gold bracelet with a small aquamarine charm attached to it.

As Peyton holds out her arm, she takes out the bracelet and places it on her wrist, "Keith gave me this on Mother's day a few years after Lucas was born. He told me that day that he would always be there for me, and that he would be the best father to Lucas that he could. He was, and I couldn't have done without his friendship. I see me and Keith in you and Lucas. He was always concerned about you, always looking out for you..."

"Always saving me..."

"The love you have for each other came out of that friendship, and while it has been quite a bumpy journey, you came to realize that there was really no one else that would fit that spot in your heart. So take this, add to it, and pass it down to my grandchild when he or she is born."

"Thank you Karen. You don't know how much this means to me..."

"I do Peyton, because it means that much for me to give it to you." she says with a small crack in her voice as she pulls her in for a warm embrace.

The pair are then interrupted by another knock at the door, "Come in," they say at the same time, glancing over to see Larry Sawyer walk through the door.

"Dad!" Peyton says rushing over to him and pulling him into the tightest hug that he can. "What are you doing here!! I thought that you couldn't get here!! I thought..."

"Well, you know that when Brooke sets her mind to something that it has to happen." he says, pulling out of the embrace and looking into the eyes of his daughter.

"I'm going to go get my seat, but I will see you later." Karen says turning to walk out.

"Karen?", Peyton says, walking over to the woman who was like a mother to her, "I do love you."

"Love you too kiddo, and call me mom..." she says as she walks out the door, down to the other guests.

Peyton then turns her attention to her father, still amazed that he is there.

"Peyton, you look beautiful, and you look just like your mom. I'm glad that boy finally got you to put some meat on those bones too! You look healthy!"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Luke and I are having a baby.... but we were engaged before we found out about it! And I didn't tell you because there have been some issues, so we were going to wait until you came and visited after the wedding, and..."

"Peyton, stop. I'm happy for you! You and this boy seem to have been walking around each other for years, and I'm glad that you finally got everything you wanted. Even if you are making me a grandfather way to young!"

"Dad, you are no spring chicken."

"Well, Brooke still flirts with me, so that has to be something."

"I really have to get her off of that crush she has on you!"

"yeah, well..." he says, laughing at the joke that seems to have gone on for years. "I came up here for a few reasons, one of which was to give you your something old. Brooke told me that was my job, and I think that I found the perfect thing."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a beautiful necklace and turns his daughter around in front of the mirror to place it around her neck. "Your mother wanted me to hold on to this one until this day, and I know that she is up there wishing that she was the one that would get to put it on you, but I hope that you'll accept it from me. It was her mothers on her wedding day, and your mom wore it the day she married me, so it fits the old requirement pretty well."

"Thank you, dad, it's beautiful."

"Well compared to the girl who's wearing it, I don't know, but it looks lovely on you nevertheless."

She smiles a small smile as she allows herself to space cadet a little while looking into the mirror at herself in the beautiful wedding dress, with a baby bump, about to be married to the man she has loved for what seems like forever. "What was the other reason?"

"The other reason for what?"

"You said you came up here for a few reasons..."

"Oh!" he says, glancing down at his watch, "I came to walk you down the aisle, which is actually something that we should be doing right about now, so you ready?"

"Yeah... I'm ready."

So with the words of her friends and family, she made her way out of the room and over to her spot. With a look to her best friends, she nodded and they made their way down the aisle.

It was funny how, as he stood at the altar he wasn't nervous. He watched his best friend and one of his closest friends walk down the aisle towards him, getting a wink from both. Then he took a deep breath and listened to the sound of their friends and family stand up, and glanced down the aisle to the woman he was about to marry.

–

In honor of the fact that I just had two snow days in a row, I am updating so soon!! Can I be honest in the fact that one of my favorite parts of being a teacher is a snow day? Hmmm... anyways, it was too cold outside to do anything but sit around the house and write some fic. I promise that I'll have the next installment be the rest of the wedding. I'm bound and determined to write it now! In the mean time, I need to call my apartment complex because I have ice growing on my walls.... yes, my walls... not the window or anything like that, but somewhere on my wall! Whatever!!

Review, and I hope that you are enjoying it! Tweetie, thanks for the encouragement, and bendecida, I hope this makes you smile!


	10. Rings

Words simply couldn't describe the woman walking towards him, and his eyes seemed to never leave hers as she made the long walk down the aisle. Had he taken a moment to glance at their friends and family, all he would have seen were tears and smiles all around, but in his world, now and always, it was just Peyton.

When they made it to the altar, Larry Sawyer took another look at his daughter, kissing her on the cheek, and then placing her hand in Lucas', "You take care of this one rake boy." he said quietly so only they could hear.

Acknowledging his father-in-law he let his eyes meet hers again, watching them sparkle back at him with his love reflected. "You are so beautiful Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, I try..."

They took longer in their moment than they realized, because the cough from the pastor was what finally brought them back into the church. Then he began, "Love is something amazing, that which shared between two people brings the greatest of happiness. I was told that Lucas and Peyton had a bumpy road to arrive here today, but their love is stronger for it. Their marriage too, will be stronger because of it. Now, a marriage is something not to be entered into lightly, which I know is not the case with these two. Marriage is a union built on love, trust, honesty, care, patience, and a multitude of other building blocks. It is today that they choose to pledge their commitment to each other with the exchanging of vows and rings before God and all their family and friends. Lucas... Peyton... are you ready to exchange rings?"

As they nod, Jamie walks up behind his uncle presenting him with the rings they had picked out. Before he does his job and hands the rings to his Uncle and Aunt he pulls another ring box out of his pocket and hands it to Lucas. The Pastor nods and Lucas opens the box, revealing the ring his mother wore during her engagement to his Uncle Keith.

"Before we exchange the rings that officially make us husband and wife, I wanted to officially propose to you. It seems like anytime we tried to get around to that it wasn't the right time, or... well, you know how we are." he gets down on one knee in front of her as the tears start to well up in her eyes, "Peyton, I have loved you for a long time, but the road always seemed to be cluttered with detours. My heart has always belonged with you, no matter how I have strayed. We hid so long behind the friendship that we shared, caring for each other, being there for each other, and saving each other, but never admitting our true feelings for the sake of our friendship. You once told me that it was what my uncle Keith did for my mom, so it is you and has only been you that I want to wear this ring for the rest of your life. Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Peyton, who had been crying through the whole speech nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger. She knew what it meant to him, and she had always dreamed of finally wearing it after what happened in Los Angeles.

"Allright then, the rings for this ceremony?" the Pastor asks, and then Jamie hands his Aunt the first ring.

After what seemed like an eternity of words and repeating, Lucas said "I do."

It was when Peyton was repeating those same words back to him that he let his mind go back to that night in her bedroom, when he finally told her that he had come back to her because he had to tell her how much he loved her. Her eyes had the same spark as they did now, looking up at him with a smile that seemed to only be around in his presence. The breath escaped him when he heard her finally utter "I do." and the couple was officially introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.

The kiss they shared in that moment was definitely the most perfect they had ever shared, with family and friends clapping for a couple that had been meant to be since high school.

At Peyton's request, Brooke and Haley set out to get people out of the church as fast as possible and over to where they were having the small reception, leaving her and Lucas alone in her ready room.

"Lucas Scott...."

"Peyton Scott.... wow... that sounds good on you." he says, pulling her to sit on his lap, and placing a gently kiss on her lips.

"The ring, Luke, it's beautiful."

"And it is right where it belongs."

"True Love Always, right?"

"Definitely. So are you ready for what lays ahead?"

"Which part? Today or the next few months?"

"All of it, Peyton. It is going to be hard for us, but I know that I'm going to love every second of my life with you and with this baby."

"Which reminds me.... I never gave you your wedding present!" she says, walking over to her bag and pulling out an envelope for her new husband.

"Wedding presents? We were supposed to exchange wedding presents? No one told me that part."

"Don't worry about it, it is something that I've actually had in my possession for a few months, but I learned something recently that I thought you might enjoy."

"Well what is it?"

"Open it Luke!" she says, laughing at him and pointing at the unopened envelope he had in his hand.

He held onto her hand as he began to read the few words she had written, letting a few tears well up in his eyes at what she was sharing with him. _I hope that she has your eyes and finds someone just as amazing as her father to love. – Peyton_

"A Girl?"

"A girl... get ready for your daughter Lucas Scott..."

"When did you find out?"

"I had the doctor write it down during our last appointment, but I didn't open it until this afternoon to be able to share it with you."

"Your curls, your legs, and your lips... and your passion... that's what I want her to have."

As they were enjoying their moment, Haley walked into the room and told them that it was time for them to get over to the reception and stop being mushy. While she was walking out of the room, Lucas asked Peyton if they could let their news be known and Peyton buried her face in his neck saying yes as he called out to his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to have a niece?"

"What! It's a girl!?" she says, running in screaming with arms out to hug her new sister in law. "I am so happy for you guys!"

At the commotion, Brooke and Nathan come running into the room as well, concerned with the history of drama that always surrounded the weddings in Tree Hill. "What's going on?" Nathan says, looking between a crying Peyton and Haley and then back to his big brother.

It was Peyton that said it this time, catching the eyes of Brooke as she exclaimed "It's a girl!"

After a celebration of jumping up and down and screaming with each other for a few minutes, the group left, and made their way to the reception. Introductions of the wedding party, as well as the bride and groom were delivered by Tree Hill's finest DJ, Mouth, of course, and the group sat down to salads and soups being served.

It was when Nathan stood up to give his best man speech that the room fell silent and all attention was on the one time enemy of the groom. "Lucas and I had a rough start... to say the least... considering I was dating Peyton when we met..." he starts, as the group takes a moment to laugh at the comment, "Somewhere along the line, he and I looked past our differences, and past our past to become great friends, and real brothers. Peyton came to her senses and dumped me, and after what seemed like an eternity the two of them finally got together. Lucas and Peyton seemed to be attached at the hip, even when they weren't dating, and the care and love that they showed for each other was unmatched by anyone. I know that they are going to survive anything that comes their way, and it is one of my happiest days getting to see them live out their dream. To Lucas and Peyton...."

The applause came and went, and then it came for Brooke to stand up for her best friend, "Okay... fair warning, that I will cry... so don't judge! P. Sawyer now Scott and I have been friends since elementary school... we've gotten through my absent parents, two amazing women passing away, Lucas... Lucas again...four years apart after high school, and Lucas... again. That was quite the triangle, but just like I told her when they finally decided to get married, all of us have been waiting on the two of you since high school." she says, as Peyton and Lucas meet eyes, and lean into each other.

"I can't think of any two people that were more meant for each other than Lucas and Peyton, who are two of my best friends in the entire world. It makes me so happy to be here and to see them finally get their happy ending and really getting a chance to have a great life together. So... best friend... and best friend's husband, here's to you guys..."

The evening went on, with first dances, bunny hopping, and all the crazy wedding cliches, and in the end the limo drove them home. As they reached the top step to the home they had built, Lucas picked his new wife up, carrying her across the threshold.

"So... this is it?" Peyton says from his arms, as they reach the bedroom.

"This is everything..."

"Peyton, you are unbelievably beautiful, and I am so glad that you chose me to spend forever with."

"Lucas Scott, I am going to love you forever, you know that, right?"

"I do know that...and I feel the same way about you. Today was just the start of something amazing."

"Well, since we've got a long road ahead of us in the weeks to come, what do you say, we get this wedding night started?" she says, raising an eyebrow in that sexy way, putting on the flirty smile that he can't resist.

"What did you have in mind Mrs. Scott?" he says, putting her down, but not letting her pull away from him.

"You help me out of this dress, and you just might find out..."

With that, he laughed, pulling her in for a kiss that would be one of many in this new life they started that day. It was also the first of many that would happen during their first night as man and wife.

--

So, I put in all that I could, and I hope you guys like it! Sorry about taking so long to update. I'm thinking that now that school is back in session, it will probably only get to happen like once a week... don't kill me!!! Hopefully this update will get you through part of the misery of having to wait a whole extra week before a new OTH episode... seriously... after only 3 new ones they have to leave us again!!! Sooooo sad.

On a side note... did anyone else think that the ring he gave Peyton on Monday was hideous??? Cause my friend and I have taken to calling it the "ice cube on a silver setting". I think Mark purposefully made it so I would hate the ring and want Lucas to come to his senses and give her Keith's ring.... which, shouldn't it technically be called Karen's ring, because she was the one who wore it.... Also, did anyone else think that Lucas was totally going to say that he should direct the movie, cause that's where I was thinking it was going!

Okay, oh, and if anyone is looking for some musicvids (yeah, I'm obsessed with those too) head over to youtube and check out the videos under my author name... I just put two Leyton ones with Hazy by Rosi Golan and That's Where it is by Carrie Underwood. Random Plug!!

Sorry for the long A/N, I will update soon!! Happy reviewing!!!


	11. Flutters

Since flying was out of the question per the doctor, the two decided to spend their honeymoon right in Tree Hill, taking a week away from all things work to just be together, getting to talk like they missed those three years apart.

It was the next day that they had yet another Doctor's appointment, which was most likely the last appointment before the surgery that would drain the cyst that was taking up part of Peyton's womb. So that night, they lay there, holding onto each other, wanting noting more than to stay there forever.

"This has been a good week..."

"Yes it has... and I don't want it to be over yet... I just don't want to go in there tomorrow."

"Peyton, everything is going to be okay. The baby has been doing fine this whole time, and you are right where you should be."

"I know that but, you know me Luke, you know how I am about stuff like this, and--" she says, stopping when she felt something in her stomach.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, something just... it was like a pain..." she says, sitting up for a moment.

Lucas did the same, his attention focused all on her and the look she had on her face. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No...wait... there it is again.. but it's not where I've had that pain before."

"Where is it?" he says, placing a hand over her stomach.

As hand met skin, a flutter was felt under his fingertips, and he pulled his hand away quickly. "Peyton..."

"You felt that?" she asked.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it just felt weird... oh my God!"

"Did she just kick?" he asks in awe, carefully putting his hand back onto his wife's stomach, waiting for it to happen again.

They waited there for a few moments, not saying a word, just waiting for the smallest of flutters to happen again. When it did, she looked down at her husband, whose head rested just above what they lovingly called "the bump" and their eyes met in a smile.

"Tomorrow is going to be okay... that's why she chose tonight to make her presence known... she was just letting us know that she was good with it."

"Kind of like an e-mail from the womb?" he asks, poking fun at her comment from years ago.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you? I was trying to be a comforting girlfriend at the time, and then you made fun of me! So not cool!"

He chuckled at this, and then his face grew more serious, moving off of her stomach to stare into her green eyes, "Peyton, is this really happening? Did you really marry me? Are we really going to have a baby? Because when I think about the road we took to get here, I can't imagine anyone else being able to overcome all of it."

"Well, that's because they aren't us, and it's not anyone else's story... it's ours."

"and hers...."

"Annie..."

"After your mom?"

"Well, I want her official name to be Anne, but her nickname is the perfect combination between both of them... Anna and Ellie... what do you think?"

"Sawyer?"

"Sawyer-Scott? We're going to hyphenate our kid? I'm not hyphenated, so I don't want her to be!"

"No... Anne Sawyer Scott..."

"Ass."

"Well, you could just tell me that you don't like it."

"No! Luke, I love it, but our kids initials would literally be ASS...not the best to have. And considering Brooke still holds Penelope against her mother, I think we should be careful with this whole name thing."

"You don't think just Victoria being Victoria is enough to hold against her?"

"Yeah, well, Penelope is the icing on the cake in Brooke's world, you know that!" Peyton laughs, still waiting to feel that tiny flutter happen again.

"Point well taken... but I still like the name."

"What about Sawyer Anne Scott, and we just call her by her middle name. People do that all the time, and we can still call her Annie?"

"S A S.... so sas? Oh, that's not asking for it. However, she doesn't have your genes, so she'll probably be a sassy little girl."

She playfully hits him and is then thrown into a fit of laughter when that tiny flutter happens again.

"See, she's already on your side... and I am now officially out numbered!"

"I say Sawyer Anne Scott.... what do you think."

"I think it is the perfect name Peyton... it brings a lot of you..."

"Can you promise me something though?" she says, after taking in his words and realizing that the name really is all pieces of her, while also stifling a yawn.

"Anything..."

"Keith... when we have a boy..."

"You are so sure you want to do this with me again?"

"Talk to me after childbirth, but I'm pretty sure that I could handle a couple more maybe?"

"Another talk for another day." he says, moving from his spot up to lay beside her in bed and curl his arm around her. "You and baby need some sleep."

"Okay..." she says, not fighting the sleep anymore, finally letting herself relax and fall into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you Peyton," he says kissing her forehead and smiling when he sees the look of happiness fall on her face. Before he lets himself follow down that same path, he places a hand to his lips and then onto her stomach where they felt that last kick, "I love you too Annie."

The next morning seemed like an absolute rush, with the newly married couple jumpy and scared about what would happen today. When they made it to the office, they were met with a smiling nurse who lightly called out Peyton's name "Peyton Sawyer?"

"Peyton Scott now... we just got married this last week."

"Oh, well congratulations!" the nurse said, but the feeling was not reciprocated, with Lucas and Peyton just holding onto each other's hands, ready to come undone at any second. "umm, why don't we get you back in here and Dr. Schwahn will be in here in a moment. We're going to do an ultrasound first, so you know the deal."

"Story of my life..." Peyton says with a hint of amusement in there for the nurse who was genuinely a happy person.

As she left, Peyton assumed the position, getting ready for yet another ultrasound. It had now become commonplace for the couple, being here in one of these rooms. Somehow this time felt different to them. However, the second the Doctor came in with the ultrasound the pair got a few flutters of excitement at seeing the child they created.

"All right Mrs. Scott" he says, emphasizing the name change, "are you ready to check on that baby of yours?"

"We decided on a name..."

"Well, let me in on the secret so she's not "that baby" anymore!"

"Annie..." Peyton says, letting the hormones and emotions get the best of her as her eyes water.

"Peyton, Lucas, I don't forsee anything going wrong with any of this, okay? I need the two of you to be strong for me and your daughter. I don't want to have to tell Annie that her parents were wimps. You two have been so strong through all of this, so don't lose me now, okay?"

Peyton wipes her eyes and takes the hand of her husband, who nods in acknowledgement to the doctor. "We felt her kick last night for the first time."

"I bet that was the most amazing and frightening thing you've done all week... well except for getting married that is... how was the wedding" he continued talking to them as he pushed buttons and checked on all things baby.

"It was beautiful..." Peyton says, staring at the screen where she can see their daughter.

"How is she doing Doc?" Lucas says, also staring at the screen, and not letting Dr. Schwahn's tricks of distraction get to him.

"Well, Annie is still a very healthy girl, and interestingly enough, it looks like the cyst's growth has slowed down. This is probably because of the stage of the baby, where your body isn't working nearly as hard to develop new cells."

"So what does that mean."

"Well, she still has plenty of room in there right now, so I want to go to a week by week basis. As long as you aren't in any pain, and as long as the baby still has some cushion room in there, I want to hold off on the surgery. The longer we wait to put you under anesthesia, the better for the baby."

"So we wait... again."

"Look guys, I know how hard this has to be on you, but I really think that you and the baby will be better off with waiting. Why not keep you and baby safe and let her develop even more before putting the two of you through this surgery. The surgery itself isn't the big deal, it is the anesthesia you have to be under that is the risky part. And like I said before, I don't foresee anything going wrong with this, so don't let yourselves get so worked up about it. That is definitely not good for you and Annie."

They both nodded, feeling comforted by his words, even if they were frustrated with the situation.

"So we're on a week to week basis... be prepared each week for this?" Peyton asks with a small begging quality to her voice.

"This is the hard part Peyton. I think it best."

"Then we're okay with that." Lucas adds, taking his wife's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Go! You're newlyweds... make out, do what got you in this predicament to begin with, if you know what I mean, and more importantly... stop worrying. Leave that part to me." he says, trying to lighten the mood as he makes his way towards the door.

After their late night pillow talk, Peyton's eyes were drooping as they got back to the house that afternoon. When they reached the door, he urged her to take a nap and ushered her into the bedroom, claiming that he had some writing to get done. Of course, he spent that next hour making some plans for after his wife woke up.

When Peyton did finally wake up she found that there was no Lucas to be found, but there was a note on his desk for her. _Peyton, I had to run out for something...Jamie and Haley are stopping by with something later... put it on and be ready by 5:00. I love you, Luke_

Clueless, but giddy, she sat down on the couch opening up her latest book purchase on baby stuff and waited for the surprise that Haley and Jamie were delivering. Just an hour later, she got her surprise when the door opened and Jamie ran in.

"Aunt Peyton!!!!" he screams from the bedroom where it seems that everybody enters their household.

"In here buddy!"

"We brought you a present..."

"So I have been told... what do you have for me?"

"I don't know, Uncle Lucas wouldn't tell me, but he said that you would like it a lot."

"Yeah, and I think you will... open up!" Haley said, catching up to where her son and sister-in-law were.

As she opened the box, she revealed a shorter black dress, that was absolutely beautiful, with a necklace and a pair of earrings that matched all of it. "Wow..."

"He thought that you would like it... now our instructions were to tell you that you needed to be in this and ready by 5:00 for your prince charming."

"Haley, what is this?"

"Don't worry about it Peyton, just let it happen."

"All right... whatever you say..." as she said that her glance went back to Jamie, who was sitting on the floor with the box, appearing to search it for something. "Dude what are you doing?"

"That was your present? Seriously? Uncle Lucas gives some good gifts, so where's the rest of it?"

"Jamie, this is it, and trust me it is a great gift."

"A dress... and earrings?? You've got to be kidding me..."

The two women laugh and Haley and Jamie quickly make their exit, giving Peyton time to hop into the shower and get herself beautiful for a night that she knows nothing about.

5:00 sharp, she heard the doorbell ring, and clad in her new ensemble opened it to a bouquet of flowers with a card attached. _This is the first of many clues for tonight... go to where you first told me you loved me... someone will be waiting._

She climbed into her car, placing the roses in the passenger seat, and driving to her childhood home. When she arrived, the young girl who stayed in Peyton's room currently, was waiting at the curb.

"I'm repainting the door as we speak... it's going back to the original after I met your husband... True Love Always, right?" she says, handing her another card, hugging Peyton, and disappearing into the house. _I'll be seeing you..._

"Lucas Scott, what are you doing?" she says to herself as she gets into the car, driving over to the river court for about the millionth time in her lifetime, finding Skills waiting for her with yet another card.

"Mama, that boy has it bad for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I think he might like me."

"P. Sawyer, I knew it all along, but I'm sure glad Luke figured it out.... it was about damn time! Well, here you go, have fun..."

_This is where you found out about our miracle..._

"I'm off to the studio, see you later Skills..." she said, getting into the car again, and driving over to Tric.

Once there it was Haley who had the next card for her, and she handed it over beaming at her friend, "God you married such a romantic!"

"Regretting which Scott you got?"

"Only a little... especially when he pulls stuff like this..."

"Are you gonna tell me where this is going Haley, cause it is killing me!"

"No, because I know how much you are going to love the end result, so keep it up... only a few more places before food." she says with a wink, shoving her out the door with her next clue.

After going to the cafe, the site of Keith's old dealership, their spot by the lake, and the church they got married at, she was finally pointed in the direction of a restaurant they hadn't been to before, and found her husband waiting patiently for her.

"You know, you could have just told me to meet you at the restaurant?"

"But where is the fun in that, wife?"

"Your poor pregnant wife was running all over town, and you made her go to all these different places by herself!"

"Every single one of them kept tabs on you and called me the second you left. In fact, Skills even followed you to a few of the places to make sure you were okay. So, you even had bodyguards."

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Happy week anniversary."

"Luke...." she says, closing her hands over his and bringing her lips so they could meet over the table.

"There is still more, so don't get crazy mushy on me yet."

As the meal goes on, she can't help but watch him check his watch on a regular basis. "What are you looking at? Are we on a schedule or something?"

"Kind of, but we can stay as long as you would like."

"Well, I'm anxious to see the rest of my surprise evening, but seeing as I'm like five months pregnant, I would really appreciate some dessert."

"Your wish is my command."

When dessert was done, Luke took a glance at his watch and declared it time for them to go home. He said it with such a silly grin on his face that Peyton knew something else was up. "Lucas Scott, what do you have planned for me?"

"Le's just say that I'm making up for the lack of wedding present tonight. Is that okay?"

"Hey, I'm all for the presents... lead on husband of mine."

When they finally returned to the house, Peyton could feel that something was off. Luke could do nothing but shuffle his feet as they stood in the kitchen. "So...?", she asks, waiting for the next surprise that was supposedly coming.

"Come with me..." he says, leading her down the hall, and opening a door to reveal her present.

All she could do was let the tears fall as she kissed her husband of just one week with the urgency and love of the first time they ever shared a kiss or moment together.

–

I totally bet that you all know what I had Lucas do, but I'm not revealing that until the next update, so if you don't know.... HA!!! I'm just joking... I don't mean to be mean... I hope you all still love me!!! Anyways, I made this one a bit of a longer update, cause I didn't really like how I finished the last one...so this was like a make up for that!

P.S. Is anyone soooooo excited for the new eppy on Monday... In my spare time I LOVE to run, and my training program makes me do like 5 miles on Mondays, so I decided to go during One Tree Hill (it was a repeat, so I didn't need all my attention completely focused or my pillow to hide the screams) and watch it while I ran.... bad idea. I was totally that loud and annoying person on their cell phone in an inappropriate time, or the person that starts laughing just as the room goes quiet, cause I was LMAO when I was on that treadmill. I love that episode, so I made it known... the people next to me kept looking at me like I was a LUNATIC!!! However, it made the run go quite nicely!

Anyways.... review review, cause I LOVE to read them!


	12. It's Time

It was beautiful. The nursery was a pale green color, but had pink accents thrown in, which was per Brooke according to Lucas. Brooke had made the bedding according to a conversation the two had a few months ago, and all of the furniture was furniture that she had picked out while searching through catalogs at their many doctor's appointments.

"Luke, where did you find the time to do this?"

"You were so busy with Haley and Brooke working on wedding stuff that I took this responsibility on. I figured that you would need the help, so little by little we put everything together, adding some finishing touches tonight while you were on your hunt."

"You mean that there has been stuff in this room the whole time?"

"Well, we never go in here, and the room stays closed up, so I took a chance that the trend would continue."

"Lucas Scott, you amaze me, you know that?"

"Well, same here, blondie... I'm glad that you like it."

"I do..." she says, with hesitation in her voice.

"but... the walls are too bare for your liking?"

"How did you??"

"Because I know you Peyton, which is why I also got these..." he says, pulling out three large canvases, explaining where they would fit in the room, framing the crib perfectly.

"Can't I just paint on the walls?"

"Not pregnant... I asked, but the doctor said that if you were to paint outside where it was well ventilated that you could, so I got you some canvas and there is a easel set up on the front porch for you."

"What would I do without you Lucas Scott??" she says, pulling him close to her.

"You know, I don't know... but I don't think I would know what to do without you either."

"Good to know..."

As the two settled into their married life, they fell into a comfortable routine, getting up together every morning to eat breakfast before Lucas went to movie meetings and Peyton went off to the studio to work with Haley and recruit new bands. Usually she got home first, and if the weather was nice, she would set herself up on the front porch and paint for her daughter's room. Then when Luke came home, they would make some dinner together or go over to the Naley house for a meal together.

That was where we found the pair this evening, along with Brooke, Julian, and Sam.

"So how is the casting coming?" Peyton asks her husband.

"It's going pretty well, but I'm having some problems finding my Peyton."

"Yeah, by problems he actually means that every single girl that walks through the door is almost automatically turned down." Julian interjects, making fun of Lucas' issues.

"Well, she is important to me! Can you blame me?"

"What about everyone else? Have you found me yet?!" Brooke says, bouncing a bit in her chair as she asked.

"Actually, I think that we did find the perfect Brooke. We just found her yesterday, so we're going to call her back to read again for us." Julian says, looking at the woman he had come to love...maybe love... in a short time.

"That could be scary, having another Brooke Davis running around Tree Hill." Haley says, laughing.

"I agree." Sam says in the monotone common to her teenage self.

"I want another Aunt Brooke!!!" Jamie exclaims and the group laughs.

"Thanks buddy!"

When the meal was done, the Davis household left including Julian, and Nathan put Jamie to bed with the help of Uncle Lucas. So Haley and Peyton were left to have a moment together, which had become rare in the past few weeks as the movie stuff really started taking off.

"So, how you doing Mrs. Scott part two?" Haley says, pulling Peyton's arm so she would sit next to her on the couch.

"I'm doing pretty good Hales... the baby is doing well, and Luke seems to be happy, and...."

"Peyton, how are YOU? Not Luke, not Annie, but you...?"

"Well, you know me... if everyone else is okay, then I'm good." she says, but is met with a disapproving glare from her sister-in-law, "I really am good though. Honestly, I don't think that I've ever been happier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really... I mean the baby stuff still freaks me out. It's hard enough to be thinking about the fact that I'm going to be a mom, but with everything else surrounding the pregnancy it is kind of overwhelming."

"You know that if you need anything, I am here for you."

"I know that, and I also know that you are having your own pregnancy ups and downs too, so you don't need to be worrying about all my drama."

"I'll be fine... you just worry about my little niece in there, and I'll worry about your little... well... I don't know what he/she is"

"Deal..." Peyton says, and the two woman embrace, being interrupted when Lucas and Nathan came back in the room.

Attempting to poke fun at the scene before them, the boys chose that moment to declare their love for each other. "Lucas, you know I love you!" Nathan says dramatically.

"Oh, Nathan, I know... and you're the best brother in the world!" Lucas replies, hugging his brother.

However the two stop short of starting to laugh when their smiling faces meet the raised eyebrows of their wives.

"You two better watch yourselves, cause we have hormones that we can unleash on the both of you that could make your heads spin." Haley says, staring at the two men most important to her.

The guys look at each other, knowing the statement to be true, and instead choose to grab the hands of the respective wives, insisting that bed time needed to be soon for them as well.

With instructions to call after their Doctor's appointment in the morning, the four gave quick hugs and Peyton and Lucas left for home.

Early the next morning it finally hit. The words that the two had been expecting to happen, seemed to be the most unexpected of news to their ears.

"It's time." Dr. Schwahn says, putting the doppler back in its place and looking into the eyes of two of his favorite expectant parents. "So, I want you to be admitted today. Lucas, you can go get Peyton's bag, and we'll do this tonight."

"Okay." Peyton says, reaching for her husband's hand and exchanging a worried look his way.

"You are at 25 weeks right now, so you are well into your second trimester and cruising in toward the third. Now we talked about this, but let's go over it again..."

Lucas and Peyton just nodded as he went over the technical terms of everything that was going to be done, and the risks that went with it. The risks were small, but they were still there, and that seemed to be all that either could focus on when Dr. Schwahn left to get some paperwork done for their admission.

"Luke..." she says, cautiously, knowing that he knew what she was about to tell him.

"Peyton, don't do this..."

"Listen, I know that there is not a good chance of anything happening to me, but I want you to hear this anyways, okay?" she says, and continues after he takes a moment and nods his head. "I love you Lucas, with everything that I have I love you and I love this baby. I wouldn't change a moment that we have shared together, so you need to know that no matter what happens, what we have is a once in a lifetime feeling, and it has gotten me through my darkest days. I just love you Luke, and I need you to be strong for me."

"I will... and I love you too."

In what seemed like a whirlwind of activity, she was admitted, Lucas made calls to the group and had Haley go pick up Peyton's bag from the house. Within a few hours, she and the baby were hooked up to every machine possible and had wires coming from everywhere. Each of their friends came in and out, sharing their "good luck"s and their "I love you"s.

It was later that evening that the most heartfelt moment was shared, as Lucas held her hand until the last possible second that he could, watching her slip away from the anesthesia they gave her. "I love you Peyton Scott, you know that right?"

"From the first moment we locked eyes..." she says as they wheel her behind the doors and into the surgery.

It would be okay. She would come out okay. The baby would be fine. They would be fine. They would. He thought all those things and with a question of "Wouldn't they?" lingering in his mind, Lucas slid down the wall and let himself shed a few tears.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and even Julian wouldn't let him be alone during the surgery, even though he really wanted that alone time to think. However Haley got to him with that one.

"Yeah, but when you get the time to think, you get these ideas in your head... and usually they are not ideas that are very good, and they are usually on the dark and sad side when in a hospital, so that's a big no on the leaving you alone part."

"I hate that you know me so well..." he says to a woman who had been his best friend for more years than he could remember.

"Well, you stayed with me when Nathan was in the hospital each and every time, so I would be a horrible best friend if I didn't stay."

"I just can't help thinking about stuff, you know?"

"Oh, I know Luke, you just need to think positively, and start thinking about all the great stuff that is going to happen after this. You guys don't have much longer being just you and Peyton, and then the baby is going to get here, and you are going to have your own family to look after. Think about how amazing that is going to be, and let this hospital fade away."

As he sat for the next few hours, all he did was think of what Haley said to him, about thinking positive thoughts about their future. So he thought about his daughter growing up and the things that he and Peyton were going to share with her. Maybe she would follow in her mother's footsteps and be into music, or maybe follow her father into the world of literature. The possibilities seemed endless as he played out all the scenarios in his head. His thoughts instantly stopped when the Dr. started towards him.

"Peyton?"

"She and the baby seem fine... they did great, and we got the cyst drained and taken out. She's going to have to stay for awhile, but I don't foresee any problems here."

A relief like he had never felt rushed through him at the Dr.'s words, and the next thing he could think of was seeing his wife. "I need to see her..."

"Five minutes, and we'll come get you, but she won't wake up for a few hours."

"I just..."

"I get it... five minutes." he says, shaking his head in disbelief at the love this couple had, and walking away from Lucas.

"Dr. Schwahn?" Lucas calls out, and he turns. "Thank you."

–

Okay, now this is One Tree Hill, so get prepared for the drama. I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! I fractured my finger, so it takes forever to type stuff!! I'm okay though, but this is the busy part of the year... yeeHAW!!! So, I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet!!! I'm going to be posting a new fic too, so keep on the look out, and review!!!!


	13. A Look to the Future

She came out of it perfectly, both her and the baby, so Lucas could do nothing but thank the powers that be for the life of his wife and unborn child. They were finally in the clear and the doctor said the surgery went well. He put her on bed rest for the next few weeks as her body and the baby recovered from the surgery, but assured the two of them that everything was just as planned.

Everything hadn't gone as well as they had originally though though, and it was several days later when Peyton had a bad reaction to the surgery, Lucas not being able to wake her up after her fever had spiked. The doctors seemed optimistic about the baby and how she was, nestled safely inside her mother's womb, growing at what appeared to be the perfect rate, moving around all the time, heart beating as it should.

Peyton was another story. She still hadn't woken up, her body fighting, but seeming to be losing this fight that she was in.

–

"Sawyer Anna Scott get down here right now!"

The four year old with blond ringlets and piercing blue eyes ran down the stairs as fast as she could, rounding the corner and colliding with the very person who had screamed her name. "I didn't do it!" she says.

"What didn't you do?"

"I didn't...." she stops, thinking for a minute, and not remembering why she was even downstairs. "Wait... what did I do?"

The laugh that met her confused look was a welcome one, as she was pulled into safe arms. Hearing the door open, she looked around her mother's form to catch a glimpse of her father walking into the kitchen.

"What are we laughing at?" he asks, kissing his wife and running his hand through his daughter's curls.

"I used her full name, so she of course assumed that she did something wrong."

"Well did you?" he asks.

"No?"

They both laugh at their daughter, who had really been learning way too much from her older cousin and godmother. She was growing up too quickly, and each passing day, while it was a blessing, was a sad reminder that time goes on, and children can't stay little forever.

"Are you ready to go, Peanut?"

"Yes!! Are we going right now?!" she screams, twisting out of her mother's embrace after her father nods and tells her to get into the car.

Watching her stumble through the doorway, Peyton turns to her husband, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Are we really ready for this?"

"I don't know, were we ready the first time?"

"No, but that seemed to turn out okay..." he says, with a smirk.

The family piles into the car, making the hour long drive with music blaring and the two parents belting at the tops of their lungs. Annie, in the backseat had joined in for a while, but then seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, so the music was turned down.

"What are you thinking about back there baby girl? You got so quiet." Peyton asks, reaching back and squeezing her daughter's foot.

"Was this like the day you got me?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Did you and daddy get in the car and sing silly songs when you went to pick me up?"

As Peyton glanced back at her daughter, she saw the wide-eyed innocence of a child who really still had no clue as to how the world worked. Catching Lucas' eye, she smiled, remembering telling him that this was going to come up soon with the arrival of their new addition.

"Baby, we didn't have to go pick you up because you were inside mommy's tummy."

"Like Aunt Haley and my new cousin?"

"Yup!"

"But mommy, your tummy isn't like Aunt Haley's..."

"I know! That is because mommy isn't having a baby, your daddy and mommy are adopting a baby."

"Why?"

This was the hard question. How do you explain to a four year old that you can't have baby's like their Aunt Haley? Do you go into the details? Do you tell her that you were sick when she was inside you? Do you share that she has actually had two little brothers, but they weren't meant to be?

Lucas can see the look on his wife's face, as she is clearly trying to sort through everything that has led them to this place and this decision. He decides that he is the one to explain this to their daughter.

"Well, do you like mommy and daddy?"

"I have the best mommy and daddy in the whole wide world."

"Thank you." he says, laughing at her exclamation.

"You're welcome!"

"Well, there are babies and little boys and girls who don't have a mommy and daddy that can take care of them and play with them."

"Where did they go?"

"We don't know, but your mom and I decided that we wanted to help them, and we wanted to be their mommy and daddy, and we wanted them to get to have the best big sister in the whole world."

"Really?"

"Yup! So even though, this baby isn't coming from mommy's tummy like Aunt Haley, he is still going to need you to show him how to be a Scott and you'll have to help him learn things and be a really great big sister."

"Is he going to like me?"

"Of course he is!"

"What is his name?"

"Max..."

"Max Scott. Hmmm..."

"What?" Peyton asks, finally joining the conversation after listening to the dialog between her husband and daughter.

"Does he have three names like me?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." she says, with a little bit of a sad tone.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"He should have three names... because I have three names...shouldn't he?"

"What do you think his other name should be?"

"I think Keith, because I have Sawyer for mommy and I have Annie for my grandmas in heaven. So this could be for grandpa in heaven."

"Maxwell Keith Scott."

Lucas watches his daughter nod with finality at the spoken name and reaches his hand across to meet his wife's. With a smile, it was decided that Maxwell Keith Scott was the perfect name for the baby boy they were about to adopt.

The pair were inseparable from the start. From the moment the one year old's hand was wrapped up in his big sister's, Annie made sure that Max felt like a Scott. After all, it was her job as the big sister to make sure that her brother was always okay.

Years later, the family was tested again, as the unthinkable happened, Peyton getting pregnant when they said that she couldn't. The pregnancy was not a smooth one by any means, and the entire 9 months was spent in and out of the hospital.

It wasn't until the night that they finally got to bring their youngest home from the hospital that Lucas and Peyton realized how truly blessed they were.

"shhh!" she says, turning towards her little brother as they creep into the baby's room, "we don't want mom and dad to wake up!"

"Annie, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"It's our job..."

"Says who?"

"Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad didn't tell us to come into Lori's room in the middle of the night!" he says, getting a bit louder than he should.

"shhh!"

As the pair made their way completely into the room, Annie switched off the monitor, making sure that their parents wouldn't wake up. She tiptoed over to the crib that had been hers and her brother's and as she glanced over the side, her eyes met ones similar to her own. Letting the crib side down, Annie pulled her little sister out of the crib, and sat down on the rocking chair.

"Hi Lori... I'm your big sister Annie, and this is your big brother Max..."

The baby had no reaction of course, just choosing to look at the two smiling faces, glancing between them.

"Now what?" Max asks, growing a little impatient.

"Now we have to do what I did with you... we have to tell her about mom and dad."

"Won't she figure that out on her own?"

"Yeah, but it's good for her to know right off the bat."

He shrugs as if that logic explains all. "Makes sense... so can I tell her about mom?"

"Then I'll tell her about dad."

"So... our mom is kind of crazy, but in a good way. She'll fingerpaint with you and then chase you around the house, not caring that you got a little green on the wall. She makes really good waffles, but really bad French toast, so don't ask for that, even though it's dad's favorite. The CD player in her office is always on, but that doesn't mean that she's always working, and if you want to talk she'll turn it off for you, but if you ask her about it, she'll tell you everything about the music. I think the best part about mom is that she loves our dad a lot. They get really mushy all the time, but that just means that they love each other. They giggle together sometimes, and when they don't think that we're looking they steal kisses from each other and tell each other secrets. And she's pretty, definitely the prettiest mom there is. We're really lucky to have her..."

"Are you done?" Annie asks, and then at her brother's nod, continues on, describing their father, "Now dad is just as cool as mom, but in a different way. He's a writer, so he'll read you any story that you want before bed, or he'll make up a really weird one too. He'll teach you all about basketball and let you come to practices for the Ravens or sometimes he'll take us to go see Uncle Nathan play. His favorite thing to write about is mom, and all their stories. And Max was right... they do get mushy a lot, but sometimes if you watch, you can catch him staring at mom while she's doing the dishes or painting. Then he gets a really big smile on his face... that's my favorite part about dad is his smile...."

"So that's all about mom and dad, but if you have any questions feel free to ask." Max says, looking into the eyes of the baby girl being held by his sister.

"Dude... she's like a month old!"

"Well you were the one who said we needed to come in here!"

"I know, but seriously... if you have any questions feel free to ask?? What do you think she's going to do?"

"Again... not my idea."

"I know... all right, now Lori, here's the thing about us... we'll always be there for you. We might fight every now and then and we might not let you play with us all the time, but we love you."

"Yup." Max says nodding.

Noticing that the baby was drifting off again, she stands up and places her in her crib, putting the pacifier back in her mouth. They stand there for a minute watching her sleep.

"She's so small." Annie says. "I never got to see you when you were that small."

"She is pretty small, but she's pretty cool already."

"Are you sure she's not crazy like her mom..." Peyton whispers, coming up behind the pair and putting a hand on each shoulder.

"and that she'll grow up to make up weird bedtime stories?" Lucas says, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I told you we were going to get into trouble." Max says, turning towards his sister with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Come on." Peyton says, motioning towards the door to get them out of the nursery.

Once out in the hallway, the two kids can't seem to meet their parents' eyes, instead choosing to focus on the floor in front of each of them.

"You aren't in trouble" Lucas says.

"You probably could have chosen to do this a little earlier in the day instead of creeping around the house in the middle of the night."

"But you aren't mad?" Annie asks, finally looking up into her mother's eyes.

"How could we be mad. You were just being a good big brother and sister." she says, and watches the two nod sleepily, "but part of being a big brother and sister is that you have to go to school in the morning, which means that you need to get back into bed so you aren't all cranky in the morning."

Watching their children file into their bedrooms, he pulls his wife to his chest, taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"You still watch me Lucas Scott?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"Nice to know..."

"We really got lucky with those two, you know?"

"Oh, I do know... but with such cool parents, how could we get any less?"

He chuckles at the term, spinning her around to meet his lips with hers. "You know what?"

"hmmm...?" she says, resting her head under his chin.

"That's my favorite part about you too... that you love me so much, and you love them so much."

"and I love that you still love me enough to watch me, and that you save that smile just for us."

"We've done good Peyton Scott... we've done pretty good."

–

And ladies and gentleman... that is the end. I decided to stop it here because I had other ideas more fresh in my head. I wanted you to see how it all turned out though, so I hope that you are happy. Think of it as a preview for what they do to seventh season... the possible fast forward thing again.... yeah... not really knowing how I feel about that.

Anyways, it has been fun... check out my other stuff... and review to let me know how you felt about the ending... don't hate me too much. Cayt326... this was dedicated to you!


End file.
